The Dark Brotherhood - Saiyuri the Dragonborn
by LadyRin999
Summary: Saiyuri finally returns to her path as the Dragonborn and has a new life with her beloved thief. A dark and murderous cult wanders through Skyrim. Their primary target is her. She discovers there is more about her past that was left untold, but is she strong enough to stop them? Rated M: Violence, sex, swearing
1. Visiting Windhelm

**_**This book is after the Thieves Guild book. It won't follow exactly the same storyline of the Dark Brotherhood from the game. I've decided to take it a different approach for my OC where she learns more about her past. So there ya go! Enjoy.**_**

**_**For Tumblr users, feel free to follow my blog: **_**saiyurithedragonborn****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Visiting Windhelm**

I walked down to the east walkway of the city to visit a general goods shop that was located near a bar where most of the Dunmer still socialize and gather around in small groups. They still prefer to be away from the local Nords, even after that damn war.

Gods, it's really cold out here. I'm going to have to buy another cloak since I left mine back in Riften when I was in a hurry. I thought I wasn't going to make the trip up here. Yet, something drove me back here. Maybe it's just my instinct to believe something is going on here, and that's why I've returned after 6 months.

I felt a slight tug on my lower right side. I looked down and see that a young Nord girl trying to get my attention. She looked about 7 years old, her skin was pale white because of the icy winter cold, wearing an old dress which didn't look like was warm enough, her hair long and brown and braids. She was carrying a basket full of flowers, also at the same time hugging her arms around herself to keep warm. The poor little girl, she's freezing, and what is she doing out here at this time of day.

"Lady, would you like to buy some flowers?" She asked me.

I bend down to her eye level, and I smiled. "I would love to…" I frowned a bit. I placed my hand over her hands and face softly. Gods, she must have been out here for a while. "What is your name?"

"Sofie."

"I'm Saiyuri. What are you doing outside at this time?" I asked. "Where are your parents?"

"My mama died when I was a baby… I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day he left… and he never came back."

I listened to her story. Oh gods, it was much similar to my parents. I don't even remember my own mother too. And my father strangely disappeared one day he went traveling.

"You're out here by yourself most of the time?"

Sofie nods. "I try to sell flowers so I can but food. But what else could I do?"

I thought to myself, if this girl stays like this she could die from the server cold, or worst be taken advantage of from disgusting bandits, and no one wouldn't even care about it. The guards of Windhelm are so heartless sometimes. I can save this girl from going down that path right now.

"Sofie, I really don't want you to go through this for the rest of your life. I know you've just met me, but I think I could help you."

"Really?" Her face brightens up with a smile.

"I know very nice and talented people that would love and raise you as one of their own family members. You will be taken care of, and you won't have to worry about being in the street again."

"What if they don't want me?" She asked.

"Non sense, they will love you. I promise."

"So I won't be alone anymore?"

I shook my head. "You won't."

"Oh thank you!" Sofie's arms reached out and gave me a hug. I embraced her back. Seeing this girl with a big smile on her face brighten my heart up. It was like everything she had wished for finally came true, waiting for the day when someone finally saved her from the streets.

I took her hand and we started to walk towards the path that leads to the market area.

"We're going to see a friend of mine." I told Sofie.

I looked around the shops for Niranye. She's a Dunmer that runs a merchant booth in Windhelm's market place. Also, she's one of the fences for the Thieves Guild. I knew her well enough to help me out on a few favors here and there. I thought she could take Sofie to Riften for me. It would be a bad idea if I did. The roads are normally dangerous for me because the dragons would pick up my scent anywhere I go.

Her booth was already being packed up for the day. She saw me approaching as she was about to grab a few things from the table to take with her into her house.

"Well, nice to see you again." Niranye greeted.

"Niranye, I need you to do me a favor." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This is Sofie. I found her wondering around the city. You think you can bring her to the Guild safely tomorrow morning?"

"A new recruit or something? You're making us train the little ones now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell Brynjolf I need her to stay there until she's old enough to make her own decisions." That means it's entirely up to her if she wants to roll with the Guild or not. I just want her to be in a place I know she'll have support and protection.

Niranye sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you." I looked down at Sofie. "This is my friend Niranye. She will take you to Riften tomorrow morning. You will meet my other friends there."

"Are you coming with us?" Sofie asked.

I smiled. "No, but I'll be coming back to check on you. I promise." I kissed her forehead.

I let her go with Niranye. She went to her house to drop off some items that were fenced. Hopefully afterwards, she'll get a ride back to Riften with the girl.

"Dragonborn!" Ulfric called out. His eyes widen at me. It's been almost a year since we last met. The last time was when the Imperial Legion made their attempt to take over his city and kill him.

"My lord, it's been awhile." I said respectfully.

"So it's true that you're coming back to the people?" He asked me.

I slightly nodded. "One cannot ignore their destiny forever."

Ulfric gave a smile, he goes up to me and take my hand gently and kissed between my knuckles. He's never done that before, but I guess it's out of politeness and respect to me.

"You should give care for the streets of Windhelm more." I said to him.

"My men are doing the best they can to ensure the people are safe."

"Well, from seeing that orphan girl I picked up, she was roaming around at this time of the night. I don't think they're trying hard enough." Ulfric didn't say anything after that, I was surprise. He knew I was right.

"Oh, you mean the young girl with the flowers?" He asked. "I knew her father, I am truly sorry she lost both parents."

I nodded. "She told me her story. You don't need to worry. I made sure she's in good hand with someone I know very well. But it's nice to see you again." I turned around as I was getting ready to leave the city.

"You're leaving so soon? But didn't you just arrive?" Ulfric called back to me.

I stopped and sighed. What does he want now? "I was only here to check on something."

"It's a cold night, you'll freeze to death out there if you travel at this time. Why not wait until the morning?"

I turned back to him and stared into his eyes, I guess he's right. I always leave without noticing the time and how bad the weather could be. Maybe I should stay the night at the inn or something.

"I should, I don't know why I wasn't thinking of that. Maybe I was such in a hurry to go back."

* * *

Ulfric walked with me to the palace. He told the steward to get food and a vacant room ready for me. He told me that I was welcome to take as much food I wanted from the long dining table. Actually, it's been a while since I last had a meal today.

"Where were you at the time of your disappearance?" He asked me.

I was trying to think of something to answer his question. I know at the time I was wondering around Skyrim for two months before I joined the Thieve Guild, but I cannot tell him that. There was one thing I didn't really mention to anyone else, other than to Brynjolf. During the time I was trying to hide from my Dragonborn destiny, I was also looking for my father. Deep in my heart, I know he's alive somewhere. I just don't have a clue left where to look or go to next. There have been times I would randomly go off and adventure alone, my main reason is because I thought I may run into him on the road, dead or alive.

"I was searching for someone, my father." I replied. "He disappeared a few years ago, and never returned home. I thought if I could find him alive, maybe he might know something that I didn't know when I was a child."

"That you were the Dragonborn?" He guessed right.

I nodded. "My guess, it came from his bloodline and passed on to me."

"I wanted you to know, that I've had visions."

I shrugged. "What sort of visions?" I asked. Ulfric steps very close to me where I could feel his breathing down my neck. I didn't move from him at all.

Ulfric moved closer to me. "I can imagine us together."

Did I just hear him say that? Oh gods, I'm laughing internally in my mind. I gave him a fake smile. "Really?"

"Yes, just the two of us. Don't you see, we both have the ancient power of the voice. You could rule this land with me as High Queen."

High Queen? Is he being serious or is this a joke? I would have to refuse that offer, even if I wasn't currently taken by someone. I never desired to be a queen or any title that's high. Being the Dragonborn is actually good enough for me as it is.

"Your words are flattering, Ulfric. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my heart already belongs to someone." Automatically, I pictured Brynjolf in my mind. There is no other man I want to myself, but him. Yes, I belong to a master thief.

"I knew you were, judging from the ring of Mara on your hand."

"Even if I wasn't, we wouldn't be the perfect match. We're not the same. You and I may have the voice, but I carry the dragon bloodline." I cleared my throat. "Good night, Ulfric."

I rose up from the chair after I was done eating, and talking to him. The steward respectfully lead me to my room that was set up for me to stay for the night, Ulfric did not follow me surprisingly. He's probably disappointed he couldn't have me.

* * *

I didn't expect Ulfric to offer me to stay in his palace for the night, and actually get a few guards to stand outside the room for protection. That was very generous of him, but he's just trying too hard to charm me. Or maybe it's to make up for being the stubborn Nord he was during the Dragon crisis and the war. I had to leave early in the morning so that I can get back to Riften, and let the Jarl know that the skooma dealer has been taken care of.

"Leaving so early and you're not going to say goodbye?" I heard Ulfric's voice called out behind me before I could even get to the doors of the palace.

I looked back at him. "I didn't think you were up at this time." I said.

"I have duties that I must attend to soon. Wouldn't want to be late for any of them."

"Well, so do I." I smiled. "I appreciated that you let me stay for the night. You know, you don't always have to do things like this for me."

Ulfris laughs a little to himself. He approaches to me. "What kind of a High King would I be if I don't treat the Dragonborn with respect she deserves?" He takes my hand and kisses it as a farewell. "Safe travels."

This man is probably still after my heart, but sadly it's not going to happen. I didn't say anything back to him and left the palace.

After a while traveling on the road, something was very strange around me. Something in my mind told me that I better stop where I am right now. I got down from my horse quickly. I placed my hand onto my sword, looking left and right. Someone out here is watching me.

And there he was. He launched out at me from the right. I saw he had a dagger in his hand and a spell casting in the other. I moved aside making his strike missing me. I took him down as quickly and quietly as possible. There was no one around to witness the kill.

After I cleaned my blade removing the blood, I looked down on the dead encounter. His uniform was tight fitted, red and black. I never saw this type of armor before. I reached down with my hand and uncovered the hood from his face. He was a Wood Elf, but someone I have never seen before in my life.

I checked his pockets to see if there was some kind of evidence of who he might be. There was a large bag of gold, a lot of it too. It seemed he received this recently from someone. Well it's was mine now. I dig my hand through one of the back pockets, and pulled out a folded paper, it was folded up about three times, and the seal was already broken. I opened up the letter, and as I read the last sentence my mind blanked out. This was getting suspicious. I had step away from the dead body and get back on the road, to farther myself away from the scene just for safety reasons.

I never ran into this kind of assassin before, and I've heard horror stories about their cult. Why would they want to go after someone like me, the Dragonborn? I don't know what's going on.


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest**

My horse pick up the pace on the road because of the fear that I might encounter more of those strange assassins that might be following me. I've heard of these people before, obviously they would hire more than one to kill me. I made it to Riften without another incident, thank the gods.

The first thing I normally do is check the market place. That was strange I didn't see Brynjolf set up his silly shop today. I wondered where the thief is right now. My guess he's probably busy with important things. Oh, that famous line he always says when I want to get his attention sometimes. _Sorry lass, I have important things to do._ My ass.

I went inside Mistveil Keep, the large house where the Jarl of Riften lives and keeps her city running. I was just in time to talk to her. Jarl Laila was already at her thrown along with her body guard and steward.

"Welcome back. So have you gotten rid of them?" Jarl Laila asked.

"I've taken care of the skooma dealers that were causing trouble to your people." I said.

Laila smiled. "Good. One less worry for my people."

"And my reward?" I asked. I remember she mentioned to me days ago if I tracked down the source of the skooma dealers and shipments, she would reward me greatly.

"I will name you as Thane of Riften, and I will give you ownership to a house here in the city. I hope this reward is satisfying to you, Dragonborn."

I smirked. "Truly, it is." Oh gods, here we go again with the Thane title, but I really don't mind having that house in the corner of Riften. I've wanted to own that place for a while.

"I will also send you a housecarl to watch over your house if you are ever gone."

Jarl Laila's steward handed me the key to the house.

"The guards will be notified about your title, so they won't see you as the common ramble."

I laughed a little. "I think I never was."

I left the keep and rushed to my new house. Oh gods, I'm so tired and I needed more rest. I shouldn't go off anywhere else for the day. I was thinking about going to Whiterun to visit Lydia and Farkas, and see if their child has been born yet. It can be done tomorrow.

Since I am here, I should talk to Delvin about this letter and see what he can tell me about these people that are after me. I'll do that later tonight, maybe when Brynjolf is not around to hear about it. I'm still debating whether I should tell him what almost happened to me on my way here. He would get himself involved. I know he would do that.

* * *

I used the key to the house and entered inside and the place was already furnished and decorated amazingly, and not a spot of dust was to be found.

"Satisfied with your new house?" Brynjolf's voice in the room scared me off guard. Oh by the gods, he did not just break into the house.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You didn't know? This house has a back door, lass. It's easy for anyone to break in, without having to go through the front door." I looked over next to the bed and book shelf and he was right, there was a back door. "I knew the Jarl would sell you the house soon."

Gods, I forget that he catches on really fast without me knowing it. "I thought you _have important things to do_." I taunted him with his own famous line he gives as an excuse.

"Delvin and Vex can handle that for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Is it obvious?" He takes my hand and pulls me close to him. Our bodies met each other and he threw us on top of the bed together, with him lying on top of me. "We haven't had much privacy."

"Don't think I never noticed it. So you were waiting for this day?" I had to think he was waiting for me to take ownership of this house.

Brynjolf reached his face down to mine and gave me a light kiss on the lips. By the gods, his kisses always leave me so paralyzed.

"I was…" I felt his hands move my thighs slightly apart for his hips to get between them, and then I felt his erection through the leather pants giving me a slight tease. "And I've been very impatient." He gives me another kiss, deeply this time.

I released my lips from his to catch my breath first. "I could throw you out right now, and make you wait longer." I moved myself up and pushed him off of my body, leaving him on the bed by himself.

"Don't tease me like that, lass." He begged me.

I laughed at him as I walked up to the back door. "Well, you should have thought of the consequences before you decide to break into the house."

"Lass, you can't be serious."

I wasn't serious at all, little does he know, I'm actually playing my own game with him. What can I say; I just love seeing him go mad and crazy.

"I am. Get out." I commanded him and opened up the door for him.

Brynjolf gets up from the bed and goes towards me. He closed the door shut. He takes me by the waist and my back is pinned to the door, with his body pressed against mine. I felt his erection again on my thigh. I have to admit, it's really getting to me. I'm trying not to make it look obvious to him that I'm holding back the ecstasy I deeply have for him right now.

"Are you sure you want to kick me out?" He asked me through my ear, I could feel the air from his breathing slowly getting to me as he brushed my black hair back and plants a kiss below my jaw line. "You don't seem upset at me. You want to keep me here."

I guess he got me on the first run, I never underestimated him.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Clever thief, you know I'm joking with you."

"You can never fool me, lass." He continues to grind his erection on my thighs. I couldn't help but look down on him and smile.

"So are you going to stop teasing me and get it over with? We have our privacy now, better to enjoy it. It could be your last."

"Oh I'm pretty sure it won't be the last time. I plan to make frequent visits here."

Good, I thought in my mind. I actually do want him to visit me often as he wants to, even when I might say I don't want him over. I felt my leather pants becoming loose, I stared down. Oh gods, he unfastened it when I had my mind so distracted from the look in his eyes. My leather pants slowly fell down to my knees exposing my bare thighs.

"Damn it you thief!" I hissed in his face.

Then his face grew a smile as if he was so proud that he managed to pull it off with his light golden touch. "What happened, lass?" He laughed. "You're the only one that can catch me doing something very sneaky."

"I blame you, you distracted me." I pushed him away once again. I decided to help myself and remove the rest of my armor and clothing for him. I kicked away the pants while kicking off my boots, while I unfastened the buckles of my armor, until I left myself in under clothes. Brynjolf behind me must have been enjoying the show. I looked back at him where he was still standing as if he was waiting for me to be done.

"Aren't you going to undress?" I asked him and smiled. My voice alerted Brynjolf's attention while he was still distracted by looking at every curve of my bare thighs and legs. "Or do I have to do it for you?" I wouldn't mind it if he wanted me to.

I watched him move on the bed and he rested himself comfortably. "You should strip me down."

He read my mind perfectly. I smiled entirely and leap on the bed almost landing on top of him. I settled myself down on his hips and gods fuck, that erection of his. He stares down between my legs and bit his own lip as he was staring so hard through my underwear. I just didn't know how much was pooling down my thighs, and probably more will be on its way within a few minutes. The red haired thief is the one to blame for making me like this.

I reached my face down to his and kissed him deeply on the lips to shut him up. While I had my lips locked on to his, I reached my tongue inside meeting his. I could feel the moans releasing through the kisses. He had to be aware I was also unfastening the buckles to his guild armor. I finally reached down to the last one. I broke the kiss to let him catch his breath.

Brynjolf removes his armor and tosses it to the side, and he even removed the undershirt he was wearing. Gods, those perfect curves and muscles of his, it was like candy to my eyes. My hands slide down to the button and buckles of his pants and quickly unfastened them. I even teased him by stroking his manhood through the leather. I pulled his pants down half way down to his knees, and I could see his erected manhood as if was trying to escape his trousers.

Unexpected, he took me by the waist and turned our bodies over on the bed switching positions really fast that it made me let out a small squeal. Now my back was lying on the bed, while he was hovering over me. He reaches down and locks my lips down with a kiss for a good minute.

"That's not fair, I wanted to be in control." I said.

"Maybe another time." He replied to me.

Gods whatever, I'll let him have it his way, for now. I felt something tugging on the ends of my underwear and saw that it was cut off on both sides. Then I notice a small dagger in Brynjolf's hand. Did he just cut off my underwear off of me instead of pulling it down? Honestly, the moment I saw it, it turned me on how he did it so fast without me noticing.

"You owe me a new one."

He smiled at me. "Not a problem for me to get." I'm guessing what me means is that he'll steal new a one for me. Of course he would do that.

I pulled him down and we kissed again. He moves down and makes a trail of kisses down to my neck. I moaned out load after each one that hit my sensitive spots, and even when the tip of his fingers ran up and down on my skin of my hips and thighs. I was already on fire between my legs. He lifted up my undershirt and made me remove it, revealing my breasts for him to give love to with his mouth. He takes one of them into his hand and playfully squeezes. I can't take it anymore, I just can't hold back any longer.

I mewled out to Brynjolf trying to call to him but he was busy giving me pleasure. "Brynjolf… please…"

He stopped to look at me with a smile. Gods damn, my body is already filled with lust for him and I need to let out now. "What is it, lass?" He whispered into my ear, which made it worst.

"I… I want." I'm trying to say it to him that I need him inside me, but then I moaned out loud as I felt his fingers gently slide into my folds of my womanhood. I could tell he's toying with me a little, and I loved it. He knows that I want it, but he's just loves to see me beg for it.

_Damn this thief to oblivion. This is why I love him._

"What do you want, lass?" He whispered again in my ear so seductively. I moaned again as he moved his fingers inside me, I could feel the pool of wetness dripping down into his hand. It's his fault he made me that way.

"I want you!" I screamed.

He released his fingers out of me. He moves up to give me a kiss and then fits himself into my already aroused opening. I mewled loudly. Oh gods, I love how he fits perfectly inside of me like that. We made love, countless thrusting and tasting each other, enjoying every moment of it until we both climaxed at the same time, which was rare. This man is my everything. We cuddled close with our arms wrapped around each other in silence, enjoying our privacy in this house.

"You sent me recruit?" Brynjolf asked me. He had to be mentioning the little girl, Sofie.

I did tell Niranye to take her to Rifen to the Thieves Guild. I felt so sorry for her, I wanted her to have a home with people that I know that will protect and feed her.

"I did." I said. "I found her in Windhelm. Her parents are dead, and she was roaming the streets all by herself. I wasn't going to let her die out there in the cold."

"She's very young at the moment. When she becomes of age, we'll start on teaching her how to defend for herself."

I frowned at Brynjolf. Gods, I knew he would say that. "Turning thieves out of the young ones? Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Now, I wouldn't want any one in my family to be a milk drinker for the rest of their lives."

Brynjolf made a point, but that wasn't the reason I wanted her there. I wanted her to have a home. The Thieves Guild is now rich enough as it is since Mercer is gone. And more and more new thieves are reporting in each day to join.

"When she's old enough, she'll decide if she wants to be a full member of your Guild."

I got up from the bed, releasing my arms from his. I searched around the room for my underclothes, and then I forgot that the underwear I was wearing is ruined, thanks to that thief on the bed there. Luckily I had a spare in my satchel. Brynjolf started to put back on his clothes and armor as well.

"Lass, I want to ask you something." Brynjolf said to me.

I looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Do you know someone named Hadvar?" He asked me. I gasped. Oh by the gods, him. That name, and that face is still fresh in my mind. "Lass…" Brynjolf called to me.

"I do. I can't believe he's still around." I said. "How do you know him?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He was a solider for the Imperial Legion. I met him at Helgen and he helped me escaped there. I owed him my life. But months later, he finds out that I'm the Dragonborn, and turned out to be an asshole to me. He has a thing for me." I looked at Brynjolf. "So how did you meet him?"

"I caught him lurking around here a few days ago, and he was following you. At first I thought he was one of our thieves just dropping off loot at the thief catch, but he wasn't. I told him if I caught him around you again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Brynjolf, don't do that! Please." I begged him.

He gives me a look like I was crazy. "You want him to keep doing this?"

"He's obsessed with me, and always will be. I never had any interest in him, and yet he still doesn't get that through his thick head. You may be the Guild Master, but that doesn't mean you can turn down the rules and kill people."

Brynjolf lets out a sigh. "Lass, I—"

"Don't worry, Bryn." I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. "You know that I won't let anyone come between us."

"I know, and I trust you." He gives me another kiss again.

Hadvar is a complete fool. There's no way he can strip me away from Brynjolf, no matter what he does. I know the fool is not going to get over me, but he's someone I'd rather not worry so much over. Dragons or something above worst than dragons is what I should be worried about.

Brynjolf just finished putting back on all of this guild armor. I wasn't planning on leaving Riften just yet. I thought I should take a day rest and recover from traveling. I also wanted to talk to Delvin later on about something.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Brynjolf asked me. He probably asked because I didn't put back on my armor.

I shook my head. "I'll rest for the day. I'm going to Whiterun in the morning."

He went up to me and caressed my face and hair. We exchanged smiles. "I guess that means I'm visiting you again."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even have to call it _visiting_. It's your house too. Have you forgotten so soon that we're married?"

"No, I haven't." Brynjolf rested his head on my shoulder, inhaling my scent from my neck, which gave me shivers down my spine. "It's been awhile since I've slept through a full night with you."

"Then sleep with me tonight."

"You know I won't hesitate."


	3. Dark Information

**Chapter 3: Dark Information**

There was a knock at the door. I thought who on Nirn could be bothering me right now. I opened up the door. A young Nord women in armor stood at the door. Oh, that had to be the housecarl I was waiting for.

"I'm Iona, the Jarl of Riften has appointed me to be your housecarl."

"I was expecting you." I said.

I opened up the door for her to come inside. I really didn't need another house guard, but I guess I'll deal with it since I'm the new owner of the house. I was trying to figure out something to say and not make things awkward for her.

"You don't need to stand around." I smiled at her. "This is your home too, make yourself comfortable."

Iona nods and smiled back. "Thank you, my thane."

Ugh, I remember being called _thane_ last time from Lydia in my Whiterun house. She doesn't call me that anymore. In fact we see each other as good friends, not this body guard thing I'm not really used to.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked me.

I turned around as I was looking for a decent dress to wear outside. "Well, dinner needs to be cooked tonight. You can go on and get it prepared, and make enough for yourself to eat too. I'll be gone for an hour running a few errands."

I changed into the dress I picked out and headed out the door.

* * *

It was rare that I would step back down to the Ragged Flaggon. I choose to leave the Thieves Guild months ago when we got rid of the former Guild Master and go back to my path as the Dragonborn. The thieves didn't care if I wasn't part of them, they still welcomed me anytime I wanted. I check on Sofie, who was in the cistern room. She had on new clothes and I was glad to see a smile on her face when she saw me.

Delvin at his usual table at the Flaggon, giving thieving jobs out to the new recruits. "Ah, welcome back!" Delvin was delighted to see my face.

"Delvin, you got a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, talk to me. I'll listen."

"In fact, we need to talk in private." I added.

We moved away from the bar area to the outside of the room, where no one could hear our conversation. I have questions that only he could answer for me, since I've heard he's familiar with this type of group that I'm about to deal with.

"Now what's the matter? Is Helga seducing Brynjolf again?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. I knew the guy was joking, as usual. I reached down in my back pocket and unfolded the letter that I was given. I hand it over to him to see it.

"I need you to tell me everything I need to know." I said.

Delvin read the letter quick, his expression changed to bitter. "How did you get this?" He asked me.

"This morning, I was coming from Windhelm. An assassin in black and red leather armor attacked me on the road. I'm sure there was no one around to witness me killing him. He was carrying this in his pocket."

"What this the first time this happened?"

I nodded. "Yes. But what do they want from me?"

"I'll tell you right now. The Dark Brotherhood, is a very dark business." Delvin explained. "They take their kills by contracts. These contracts are requests from people that want to get rid of a person. From this letter you're showing me, someone wanted you dead."

I crossed my arms. "How did you manage to know these people?" I asked.

"I used to know one of them, very well. If you know what I mean. She's their leader now. I'll tell you, from my experience, the woman is crazy bitch."

I shook my head. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me more. I get the point."

"I always tell the new recruits, don't get yourself mixed up with these people. In the past, the Guild used to do business with them. It was to avoid any thief here to be marked a serial killer. We usually let them do the blood work. We cut them off years ago when we find out they were ripping us off and making the Guild looking even bad, they weren't too happy about it."

"Interesting back story." I said,

"I have to ask you this, does anyone else know this?" Delvin asks me.

"Just you and..." I paused. "I don't know if I should tell Bryn."

"I'm afraid to tell you this, there's nothing more I can help you at this point. They're not going to stop until they complete that contract."

"I think that's all I need to know." I took back the letter from him. "Thanks Delvin. Don't worry about a thing. I will watch my back carefully."

* * *

I had to rush back to my house after I had all the information I needed to know from Delvin about the Dark Brotherhood. I shut the door locked behind me. My housecarl raises up from the chair at the table and watch me as I locked the doors. She knew something was bothering me.

"Is everything alright, my thane." Iona asked.

"Please, Iona." I smiled. "You don't have to address me as Thane. My name is Saiyuri."

"Yes, Saiyuri." She nodded. I know it's a bit odd for her to call me by my name, but I prefer it that way. I'm not used to being called all these different titles.

I sighed to myself. "I'm just a little confused at the moment, but I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

I noticed I was still holding on to that assassin's letter that I showed to Delvin earlier. There is no purpose in keeping it. I'm pretty sure I won't need this, now that I know what they're up to. Well, they're not going to kill me. Why would someone like me be so afraid of them? I crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire place.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my meal that was cooked by Iona. She kept me company at the table. "Thank you for dinner, Iona." I said to her.

"Your welcome." She replied. She glared down on my left hand and noticed the ring of Mara I was wearing. "No one told me that the Dragonborn was married. So, where is your spouse?"

I laughed a little. "He'll be here soon."

After I was done with my meal, I took a quick bath from the river outside. Iona stayed close by to make sure no one was watching me. Oh how I would love to see that bastard Hadvar get caught by her one day. That's the only creep I know that would stalk me like that. The thought of it happening made me smile internally.

I left one candle lit on the nightstand next to the bed. As I was lying on my side trying to drift to sleep, I heard a slight picking noise coming from the door that was behind me. I didn't move at all to check on what it was. Whomever it was breaking into my house, I rather let them come in and I'll give them a surprise. Now I'm starting to think having that back door is dangerous. Anyone could burst through there right now if they wanted too.

The door opened up and then closed silently. The footsteps of the encounter got closer to the bed. I slowly reached for the dagger hidden under the pillow. The blanket that was covering my body was being shifted around for a bit, and then the weight on the bed became heavy with the person's weight. I gasped as I felt his arm wrap around me waist, he pulls me closer with my back touching his chest. I looked at the corner of my eye. It was only Brynjolf. He wasn't wearing his Guild armor this time, but that stolen outfit he normally wears in Riften's market place. He plants a kiss on my neck, it suddenly eased down my defense mode, now that I know it wasn't someone else trying to have their way with me.

"Oh, thank the gods!" I hissed. "It's only you." I let go of the dagger underneath the pillow.

Brynjolf giggled. "Of course. Who else could I been, lass?"

"For a second, I thought you were an assassin—"

"From the Dark Brotherhood?"

My eyes widen at him. I wasn't actually going to say I thought he was an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. Gods, there is absolutely no way I could keep Brynjolf from listening to my conversations in the Guild. I think he made Delvin spit everything out to him after I left.

"Saiyuri, were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I was going to at the right moment. The only thing that I fear is that you would become involved."

"So you would want me to stay behind and let them go after you?"

I sighed. "I can handle them. They have no idea what kind of person they're dealing with."

"I'm sure they do. You have many enemies, but I didn't think these dark people would ever make the Dragonborn as one of their targets."

I felt like shutting him up by changing the topic. "I thought you wanted to join me in bed tonight?"

"I'm in bed with you right now." He smiled.

"Well, don't leave me hanging." I pulled him by his collar of his stolen noble clothes. My lips joined his. His hand traveled down my neck to my chest and unties the ribbon to my night gown under the covers as we kissed. I exhaled deeply as he began to slowly undress me and reached his hand to feel my skin. I had to break the kiss to release a soft moan.

"My housecarl is down stairs, we have to do this quietly." I reminded Brynjolf.

"You should tell yourself that, you're the one that's usually loud when we make love."

I rolled my eyes at him, he's right. It's like telling a dragon to stay quiet while murdering a city full of people. Besides, I can't control the volume of my moans because of the way he pleases every inch of my body.

Brynjolf removed my gown exposing my right shoulder closer to him and moves his hand to my left shoulder pulling it down on that side, revealing my breasts. He admires them with his eyes for a moment. He couldn't resist any longer as he takes one nipple into his hungry mouth. I bit my lips hard to keep myself from releasing that first moan I thought was going to be loud. I let my fingers run through his red hair as he continues. I felt his hand crawl down to my hip, moving my underwear out of the way so his fingers and slip between my legs. It's only been a few minutes, and I'm already aroused completely.

"Tell me what you want, lass." He whispered into my ear.

"I want you." I responded with lust.

"You already have me, but what do you want me to do? I will give it to you."

I was trying to think of something quick. There are so many things I love that he does. The first thought I could think of that I want right now is his finger going inside of me. I still feel his hand softly running up and down my inner thighs trying to tease me.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He suddenly crashes his lips onto mine, swirling his tongue inside my mouth as we kissed for a while. Gods, I can't tell how long he was doing it. He ends the kiss slowly and releases to catch his breath again.

"There must be more you want."

I moved his hand back down to my thighs passing through my underwear, we can both feel the wet liquids pour out through my opening, Brynjolf gasps as he felt it. I knew that would spark his arousal.

"I want you to finger fuck me." I commanded.

I moaned as he slid two of his fingers inside me. He took his sweet time pleasuring me with them as I rocked my hips up and down getting the most of it. After all, he is a thief and very light with his hands, but he can be rough once he has a hold of me that I cannot escape. Gods, I was breaking a sweat already. I couldn't tell if it was too much or too little for me to handle. I enjoyed every moment of it, but I want him inside me already.

"Brynjolf, "I'm going to…" I silently cried out my climax, trying not to make my moans heard throughout the house. I hope my housecarl didn't hear me do that.

Brynjolf starts to remove his clothes and throws them on the floor. He joins back with me into the bed, he takes me by the waist and makes out with me. We switch positions this time with me on top of him. I did say earlier that I wanted to be in control the next time, well this is it now. I slowly lead myself down as my opening filled with his cock. I rocked my hips up and down, and then the bed frame shook at the same time.

I ignored the thought of the sounds waking up Iona from downstairs. Even if it did, she would obviously know that I'm having sex right now—and don't dare disturb me. At this point, I really didn't care if she's already awakening by our love making.

Moments later, I made my second climax, this time it was louder. Brynjolf finally came inside me, but I still wanted to keep going. That was the dragon side of me showing. I always forget that I have more stamina during sex than any other mortal woman does. I had to force myself to stop and rest for the night. I moved next to Brynjolf, we gave each other a long kiss.

"Saiyuri." He whispered my name. "Please tell me, why were you hesitant to tell me?" I guess we're back on the assassin subject. I might as well tell him.

I sighed. "If you became involved, I could repeat the same mistakes."

He leans over my shoulder and cup his hand on my face softly. "If I stay behind, I could lose you and I'll blame myself for not at least trying to find out what was going on. You're not going to lose me, lass. Don't compare the past between now."

* * *

**_Since I'm working on two fan fictions (the prequel) progress may be slower. Dx Hope you enjoyed the first three chapters so far. I kind of wanted this book to have more sex, because I'm a shameless Bryny fan girl that regrets nothing :P_ **


	4. Something Suspicious

**Chapter 4: Something Suspicious**

Sunlight shined through the window, waking me up instantly. I was lying on Brynjolf's bare chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at him to see if he was awake, his eyes were still closed, but he's aware that I'm already up. I adjusted myself on the bed to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Slept well, my thief?" I whispered.

"You know I did." Brynjolf and I exchanged smiles and another kiss.

"Well, good morning you two." We heard Iona's voice from the kitchen area.

Brynjolf jumped out of his skin, and covered his crotch with the covers as he started to search for his clothes on the floor. I grabbed my night gown and put it on quickly. Gods, I didn't want my housecarl to us naked. In fact, she already knew that we were.

"So how was last night?" She asked me.

I blush a little when I tried to hide a smile. She's obviously talking about how was the sex last night, since she did hear all the noises we were making, most of it was me actually.

"Expect to hear that frequently." I said.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Food is already cooked for the both of you."

"Thank you, Iona. And this is my husband Brynjolf by the way." I looked over to Brynjolf, he just finished putting on his clothes off to the side where Iona couldn't see him. "I'll take some food to go."

"Running off so soon?" Brynjolf asked.

"I have to go to Whiterun, remember?"

I quickly changed into my light leather armor, and made sure my weapons were sharpened, like I told my housecarl yesterday to fix them up for me at the smith. Brynjolf probably wasn't going to stay around the house for a while. I know he has to go back to the Guild. I really hate leaving the thief all by himself. I wish he could come with me, but he and Farkas still have a grudge against each other. You would really think they had gotten over it by now.

"When are you coming back?" Brynjolf came up behind me as I was finish packing.

"Maybe in three days."

"Lass, will you be fine traveling by yourself?"

I laughed. "Of course I will." Why would he even ask such a thing?

"That's not what I meant to say. I mean…" Brynjolf moved closer and hugged me, he moved his face to my left ear. "You know they're still out there." He whispered.

I had to think he was mentioning the Dark Brotherhood. "Don't remind me!" I hissed at him. "Look, they won't hurt me, nothing is going to happen. You know I never give any of my enemies a chance to slit my throat before I do to theirs."

I took a step to Brynjolf and kissed him deeply. He embraced me with his arms making the kiss more meaningful.

He breaks the kiss. "Be careful out there, lass."

"I will." I smiled and moved my face to his ear. "Just look forward to next time, if you know what I mean." I whispered seductively.

"That means it's my turn to be in control and…" Brynjolf's hand slides down from my side and grabs my bottom. "I'll make sure everyone in town hears you."

I made a slight moan as my response to his comment. Now he made me really looking forward to being in bed with him again. Gods, I loved it so much last night since it's been awhile since he made me climax twice like that. I opened up the door, and then I turned around to Brynjolf.

"I'll miss you." I gave him a final kiss. He didn't want to let me go, I could tell.

Throughout half way to Whiterun, I had my horse run to pick up speed on the road. It was like a habit every few minutes I turned my head to the side to check if anyone was behind me. Occasionally, there was no one at all, just a few locals passing through, but that was pretty much it.

* * *

Just up ahead was a farm with a large garden and a mill. I slowed down my horse when I heard some kind of commotion on the road right ahead of me. It sounded like only one person complaining about something, as if he was talking to himself.

"Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!"

I walked my horse towards the individual who was wearing a strange looking jester outfit. He was standing next to wagon that was attached to a black horse. One of the wheels was broken on the ground, and seemed like it was useless for him to continue his travel. Maybe that's why he's so furious and venting out crazy to himself.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead."

I looked at the wagon and did notice the large coffin. So he's transporting his mother's corpse, now this is giving me an uncomfortable feeling. And this guy is freaking out over being stuck on the road. I'm not too sure if I should help this person or not.

"I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But... aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?" The Cicero guy kept ranting on and on to me. By the gods, he's needs to calm down over this.

"Yes yes, I see that!" I raised my voice. "Look, just calm down." I told him.

"Calm down? Poor mother... she's been waiting here so long... Stupid farmer and his stupid tools! Why won't he help us?"

"Farmer?" I raised my eye brow.

"Go to the farm - the Loreius Farm. Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me! But he won't! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him." I'll do it, but if the farmer still refuses to help him, it's out of my hands. I really don't have time to be doing this.

The farm was right up the hill. I walked my horse over there, and looked for the farmer by the name of Loreius as the jester requested me to talk to. He was outside with a rake attending his crops.

"Oh, for the love of Mara. What now?" Loreius became annoyed when I came up to him, as if he wanted to stay out of having a conversation.

"That jester down the road needs your assistance." I said.

He stopped raking the dirt on the ground and looked at me. "Crazy fool's asked me to fix his broken wagon wheel five times. He won't take no for an answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Is there a reason why you don't want to help him? I asked.

"He's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything in there, war contraband, weapons—skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that."

I thought about this for a moment. Okay, a strange jester transporting his dead mother in a coffin. It's really none of my business to know exactly what's in there. I do feel a strange negative energy coming from all of this though. Probably the farmer had problems in the past with strangers asking for help on the road, and they turned out to be involved with a smuggling crime. This is not my problem to investigate. I would have to go to the guards in Whiterun and let them know what's going on here.

"If it makes you feel any better about it. I'll talk to the Whiterun guards about him." I said.

"That'll teach the little jester to go bothering the decent, hardworking folk of Skyrim. Fool never should have come here."

"If he gives you anymore problems, go to the guards immediately." I told him, and turned my horse the other way back on the road. I didn't bother to tell Cicero that the famer still refuses to help him or that I'm going to report his activity to the guards. I'll let them deal with it.

* * *

I made it to Whiterun, finally. Let's just hope I'm safe and there won't be any strange assassins out to get me in this city. Who knows, they're probably already following me. I should still keep my guard up.

Before I was going to see Lydia and Farkas at my former house, I talked to one of the guards when I entered through the gate about the farm just up north from here, about the strange young man in a jester outfit, transporting a coffin, and the farmer had suspicion that it wasn't a dead body inside that case. The guard took my words for it, and said he and a few others will investigate it. Thank the gods, at least that's over with.

I went to the house and found Lydia already home. The last time I saw her was about a month ago, now her stomach is not so big anymore. She finally had the child recently. Oh gods, I'm so happy for her and Farkas.

"Look who it is." Lydia smile and held her new born child in her arms.

I laid my eyes on her child for the first time. They had a girl. I smiled how beautiful she was, she had her father's eye. I believe when she becomes older, she would have the same features as her mother. Lydia let me hold her in my arms. She was wide awake as she looked up at me, and didn't even cry at all the first time meeting me.

"We named her Valreen."

"Hi Valreen." I whispered to her. "I'm your aunt Saiyuri."

"Have you and Brynjolf talked about it?" Lydia asked me.

I turned to her. "About what?"

She smiled entirely and pointer with her eyes at her daughter I was carrying in my arms.

"You know…"

Alright, now I get what she's asking about. She's wondering if Brynjolf and I have talked about raising a family together, since we are married. We did talk about it, once. I remembered I said I really wanted to have children with him, but I'm afraid that would not only endanger my life, but also our child that I would be carrying in me for months. I didn't want to take the risk. Neither of us brought it up again because the answer I gave Brynjolf, he did seem disappointed.

I sighed. "He brought it to my attention a month ago. I said I wasn't sure if I could do it."

"Because you're the Dragonborn?" She guessed right.

I nodded. "I think it would be difficult for me."

"Do you want to?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I do, but the process is what I'm afraid of." If I wasn't the Dragonborn, and my lifestyle didn't really involved a lot of enemies and dragons, then carrying a child wouldn't be a problem. I stared at Valreen and smiled at her. Gods, now I can imagine this is how it would feel like to have a child with Brynjolf. That day will soon come, or it may never.

"You shouldn't let that stand in the way. You deserve to have a family, like everyone else."

I sighed to myself. Lydia's words meant a lot to me, and she was right. Then again, there are others in the outside world that don't think so. Propbably even the Greybeards would say the opposite. The Dragonborn cannot live a normal life of an ordinary mortal.

"I believe I have more time to think it through."

Lydia and I talked for a while to catch up on a few things. Farkas and Aela finally came by. I guess from their werewolf side, they picked up that I was here.

"I got your message from the courier the other week. I would have made my visit then, but I had a really tight schedule, if you know what I mean." I said to Aela and Farkas, meaning that I've been dealing with a few dragon attacks and bandit raids.

"It's alright, we're not too late for this one." Farkas said.

"We have some trouble in Falkreath, and we could use your help." Aela added to the conversation.

Now what in oblivion is going on in that town? The last time I've been to Falkreath, everything was peaceful without the bandits causing troubles. I guess they're back at it again.

"Several people have been kidnap recently, and our sources tell us they're being held in an abandon fort neat Falkreath."

"Another rescue mission?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Yes. We need to travel separately. You will meet us before we go into the fort and rescue them."

I thought this should be simple enough.

"By the way, who let Hadvar out?" I asked. I didn't mean to change the subject, but I have to ask them about Hadvar being out of jail. The last time we saw him was over a year ago. I remember it was during the civil war. First, he tried to kill me not knowing that I was the Dragonborn, and then he sweet talked about how he wanted to be more than just friends. I wanted to stab him in the neck after his attempt to kiss me.

Farkas's eyes widen at me when I asked him about Hadvar. "That former Imperial Legion solider? I didn't know he was released from Whiterun's jail."

My jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me?" So someone let him out of jail, and no one noticed about it. I'm guessing it probably had to be his uncle and aunt from Riverwood that let him out. That's the only possibility.

"No, I'm not. I was completely unaware of this. How do you know he's out?" Farkas asked me.

"Brynjolf told me he caught him recently, following me around."

He shook his head. "That bastard still cannot get over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I just wanted to know if you knew about it."

"We'll keep an eye out for him, just in case." Aela said to me. "I don't trust the bastard either."

"This is not related to what we're doing, but I need to ask you one last thing." I said.

"Wouldn't matter, what is it?" Farkas didn't mind about me changing the subject.

I exhaled for a moment. "What do the Companions know about the Dark Brotherhood?"

"We haven't had any problems for a while." Aela said.

Farkas shook his head. "Not since we first met you over a year ago."

"So you've dealt with them before I joined, before it was discovered I was the Dragonborn?" I thought something was getting suspicious about this pattern I'm figuring out.

"Occasionally, we would try to track after they've murdered someone." Aela explained to me. "One of us would be lucky to get one of the assassins. They have a strong fire, and slip away easily sometimes."

"Why did you ask?"

"The other day, I came across one of them during my travels. He was going to kill me, but I turned the table on him. He was also carrying a letter stating that someone wanted me dead, or alive." There was a silence. I looked at Farkas and Aela. They started to give me a look like I've done something wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"Saiyuri, are you certain this person you killed was from the Dark Brotherhood?" Farkas asked me.

"Yes, black and red leather armor! And the black hand print."

"Why would they want to go after someone like you?" Aela stated.

I laughed a little. "That's exactly what I've been thinking."

"They can go after anyone, no matter how many times they fail, they will try again." Farkas clarified it for me a little, but I had a feeling that was the case. They would try to go after me again.

"I've been watching my back on the road before I got to Whiterun, nothing hasn't happened yet." I sighed. Now I felt even more paranoid about this.

"There's something else you should also know." Aela said. "A former Companion left years ago, rumor has it that he joined the Dark Brotherhood."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Was he also—"

"Werewolf, yes." Aela answered.

Alright, now I seem to understand a pattern here. Both the Companions and the Thieves Guild have dealt with the Dark Brotherhood in the past, but on different terms. This was all before I came into the picture and joined both factions. It still doesn't answer the question why they're after me. I think I asked enough about them. If I continue to worry myself over this, it could drive me down a path that I shouldn't be going.

"Are you sure you'll be alright traveling?" Farkas asked me before I was going to leave. "I could go with you."

I paused and thought about it for a moment. Gods, now my friends are concern about me traveling alone. I looked at him with a minor smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll meet you near Falkreath."

"Be careful out there, sister." I heard Aela behind me before I closed the door.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update, and writers block hit me hard this time. Dx Thanks for the fave/follows so far! Things will get better in the next few chapters._**


	5. A Strange Door

**Chapter 5: A Strange Door**

Aela and Farkas suggested that we traveled separately, and meet near Falkreath. They were going to by foot together. I was taking my horse, which means I should get there before they do. It took a few hours before I could see the town's houses down the road. I stayed nearby to wait for them to arrive.

I heard a sudden scream of a woman coming from Falkreath which scared me a little. I rushed over to the woman that was screaming and calling for help out loud. A guard came up to her and tried to calm her down as ask her what was wrong, but she couldn't settle down. I thought I should listen to what was going on.

"Some please help!" The woman yelled.

"Are you alright, what's going on?" I asked. I tried to reach out my hand to her for comfort. "Don't worry. I'm here to help."

I had a better look at her face. Oh gods, there was a lot of bruises and scars on her and the beating was recently done to her. Her clothes were dirty and she probably had been wearing the same thing for more than a day.

"I just escaped from that fort down the road there!" She pointed out. "They're after me. Please, you must stop them!" She cried out.

That must be the group of bandits Aela mentioned to me, and they were holding innocent people as prisoners.

"Are there others?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, there are five more. They're going to kill them, you must help them, please."

I looked at the guard. "Do me a favor, take care of her wounds and make sure she gets escorted safely to her home."

"What about the bandits?" The guard asked me.

"Myself and two others are going to take care of them." I answered. "Protect everyone else in Falkreath in the mean time. I'll be coming back soon."

The guard didn't question anything else to me. He agreed to take care of the woman like I commanded him to. I hope this situation hasn't projected from bad to a disaster. I'm counting on those people to be alive when I get there.

Just outside on Falkreath about a mile away, I managed to find the fort Aela and Farkas told me where to meet them. I didn't see them anywhere just yet. I thought they would have been here before me. They're werewolves after all, I'm certain they're able to handle themselves, especially with petty bandits.

No one hasn't noticed that I'm here, but I had stay hidden. I stayed low and light on my feet to the ground when I got closer and to their camp. One of them that stood out was the really large male Nord wearing steel plate armor from head to toe. He had to be the bandit leader in charge. I could hear their conversation from where I was.

"_What happened?"_

"_One of them escaped. We tried to go after her, but we lost her."_

"_Lock the prison up tight. Make sure no one else gets out."_

I took out my bow and readied the arrow in place, aiming it to the bandit leader. The guy was wearing good armor, so I might have to get him in the upper arm where the armor doesn't cover him. Suddenly, I was caught off guard when I felt the side of a long blade come across my neck from behind me. I lowered down my bow and let go of the arrow slowly. Damn, looks like I've been caught.

"Well, what do we have here?" It was a voice of a male Orc. He caught me before I was going to shoot down the bandit leader.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." I replied.

I quickly whip out my dagger at my side and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed from my unexpected attack, and released his sword from me. I turned around and took him down with my sword, striking him through the chest, which he didn't even have armor on. That was his lost.

I hear someone calling out loud. My kill alerted the other bandits that were around the fort. They called out for back up and to warn them there were intruders. Gods, this is not good. I don't even know how many more I'll be dealing with before Farkas and Aela get here. Where in oblivion are you two?

Two men found me and started to attack. I fought them off until I manage to get them struggling on their knees, that's when I went for the kill. Then I felt someone grab me from behind tightly around my chest. The dragon inside of me became furious, because no one fucking touches me when I'm in battle. He dragged my entire body down to the floor, making me lose grip of my sword. I elbowed him multiple times, but it wasn't any used, he was wearing steel plate armor. I tried to get up, but he pulled me my back down on the concrete ground, he raise as dagger up high, point down to my face. I held out my arms and resisted his weapon from stabbing into me. He was too strong for me.

"YOL!"

I yelled out a dragon shout which burst of fire hit him in the face and eyes. He screamed and released to put out the fire that burned most of his skin. A sound of an arrow pierced his back and he died from the shot. The kill came from Aela. I was relieved they made it here, otherwise I would have been seriously hurt, or worst possibly killed.

"You're late." I said.

"How bad is it?" Aela asked me.

"They're keeping them through that tower over there from what I heard."

"Farkas and I will handle the ones outside. You go on ahead and get them out. We'll make sure no one stops you."

I ran down a path leading to the other side of the fort, while Aela and Farkas were in the middle of combat behind me. None of the bandits got in my way for the first part. Until two more came and blocked my way through the door of the tower. I stopped myself quickly and dealt with them, flinging my sword across their chests before they could even draw their weapons out to kill me.

The door was obviously locked at the moment. I bend down to one of the fallen bandits I've killed and searched through the pockets quickly for the key. I unlocked the door quickly. The people inside were frightened until they saw it was only me, and the bandits were dead.

"Don't be afraid, we're going to get you out of here." I told them.

I heard a scream nearby, it was coming from the bandit leader in the steal armor. He was keeping one of them hostage with him, and he was running off pretty fast leaving his men behind.

"Go after him, we'll protect them." Aela called out to me.

I ran after the leader as he dragged one of the women captive with him. Damn, he was running pretty fast for someone in heavy armor and also carrying around a person that was strongly resisting and fighting him off along the way. Alright I really have no choice but to do this to stop him, hopefully I won't hurt the young woman in the process.

"FUS RO DAH!"

My shout made the leader flying forward knocking him off his feet and on to the ground along with the woman. Thank the gods she was okay from the intense fall. I watched as she managed to escape quickly out of his sight. She ran over to me, I helped her on her feet. I could see she was still in shock from the event of being held prisoner for a few days. The bandit leader started to charge with his axe at me. That was a very unwise move to do with me.

"ZUN HAAL!"

The axe flew out of his hand, which made him surprised how in oblivion that happened. He was searching for his weapon, but it was nowhere to be found. As I approached him I lashed out my sword across his neck making sure he was dead. I turned to the woman that was starting to cry that she's been saved. I held her in my arms trying to calm her down, letting her know that I wasn't going to hurt her like the bandits did.

"Thank you so much." She cried in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you home." I told her.

I started to feel something strange that was nearby us. It wasn't more bandits. It was something else. For some reason I felt the need to find out where this strange energy was coming from. It was so hard to describe how I was feeling, but it was dark and mysterious. And why was my name being called out in a whisper?

I walked and came across a deep ditch in the ground full with dark muddy water, and a large rock covered in leaves and old dried up vines from plants. There was a back and red door, with an engraving of a skull and a black handprint in the middle of it. The energy pulled me closer and closer, I was unaware that the woman was still in my company. She looked at me, and started to pull my arm away.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I looked at her, but didn't know how to respond and explain about what just happened. I looked back at the strange door once more, but that feeling vanished.

* * *

The people were back in Falkreath safe and harmed no more. Aela and Farkas decided that we should rest at the inn here in town for the night before they returned to Whiterun. I wanted to go back to Riften, but I guess I should stay the night and rest as well. It's been a strange day for me. It wasn't about the bandits' disgusting activity, keeping the people hostage that bothered me. It was because of the odd door I had seen in the forest and worries about another assassin could be after me.

I didn't really say much around my friends for most of the day since the rescue attempt. But I know them too well; they can pick up the smallest scent if something was bothering me. Farkas came up to me at the dining table right after I just finished my meal.

"You're nervous about something." He said to me.

I made a fake laugh and crossed my arms. "No, I'm not."

"You cannot hide the truth, shield-sister, especially if your shied-brother is part werewolf."

"I saw something, and it's been bothering me lately." I paused for a moment. "When I went to save the girl from the bandit leader, I found a strange door."

"A door?" Farkas glared with confusion.

I nodded. "It's not too far from Falkreath, but it was well hidden from the road. I think no one was meant to find it, but I may have accidently did. It was very morbid, black and red, a large engraving of a skull, and the black hand print." Farkas gasped which alerted me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Saiyuri, that was them. The door you just seen, you have found the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary."

My eyes widen. "What?" Oh gods, is he being serious, I'm really terrified right now.

"Tell me, did anyone else see you there?"

I shook my head. "No one was watching me. I was by myself, I'm sure." I believe I was alone at the time I was there. "There is something strange I felt from it. I feel like I was being pulled into it. It's so hard to explain how it made me feel. It was like I was supposed to enter through there."

"You can't enter it, it's protected. Only members of the Dark Brotherhood are able to give the one answer to the door."

So behind that strange door, is where they live I guess. I wonder how big their cult really is. If they have to be in a large number, that wouldn't be good at all.

"Then why did I feel strange?"

"I don't think I can answer that. Maybe it's all in your head, Saiyuri. You should rest."

Rest? I don't need rest, and it wasn't my imagination at all. There was something behind that door I felt I was connected with. I really don't know why I was being drawn to it. Should I ask someone else that knows what it could be? Or should I go back there and investigate it myself? No, but that would involve myself with the Dark Brotherhood. What in oblivion am I saying—I'm already am involved. They're still going to kill me, and they won't stop.

* * *

**_Sorry I left all of you on hiatus. I've been gone a while, working, working on cosplay, and getting ready for the next con. Mostly due to the fact I've been through a few disappointing moments that went on. I've been trying my best to keep writing. Thank you everyone for coming back to read._**


	6. Another Attack

**Chapter 6: Another Attack**

The first sunlight of the morning began. I wanted to leave Falkreath early. Farkas and Aela knew that I was going back to Riften after the job was already done. My thoughts on that strange door faded over the course of the night, like it didn't happen.

My horse made a sudden stop on the road and roared loudly. I don't know why she stopped and became so frightened all of a sudden. There was probably something around here that she didn't like, but I don't notice it anywhere what it could be. She wouldn't stop frantically moving around. I tried to calm her down as best as I could.

"What's wrong girl?"

There was rustling sounds coming from the bushes to my left, and then to my right. Two encounters in red and black leathered armor were armed with daedric daggers in each of their hands. Oh gods, not again, I thought. I jumped down from my horse without hesitation, and I didn't expect my horse to run off so quickly. I can worry about where the beast is running to right now, my life is in danger.

I swiftly dodged out of the way from the daggers being strike at me from both Dark Brotherhood assassins. I couldn't see their faces, just only their eyes. One was female and the other was male. I just couldn't decipher what races they were. Drawing out my sword, I fought both of them through a long rage of attacks from their daggers one by one. It was getting to the point where I think I couldn't keep up and the fear that I may miss one of their hits. They were too good.

"Night Mother says good night!" The female assassin screamed out loud.

She violently threw herself towards me. I moved my blade in time for her whole body to sink into the blade entirely. I kicked her body off and on to the ground. I'm presuming she's either dead or somewhat alive from that.

The male assassin grabbed me by the neck and started to clench his hand tightly trying to cut off my breathing. His dagger went straight into my side and I let out a ripping scream. It was more painful than any normal weapon as if it was cutting my insides apart. My anger of my dragon blood came out and I kicked the assassin in the knee and we ended up clashing our blades. I went for the kill when he was about to stab me again. That wasn't going to happen.

I walked down the path trying to find out where my horse could have gone. Please let it be alive, I have supplies packed that I can temporally fix my wound, and I need to hurry back to Riften. I'm starting to bleed from my side now.

"Oh thank the gods!" I breathed as I ran over to my horse that was standing in the middle of the road. I checked all around her and she was unharmed. "Don't you ever runaway again."

* * *

I made it back to Riften without any other problems. I could have been killed today, but they didn't succeed, but I'm aware they will try again. Before I was going to open the door to my house, I looked down on my side where I was stabbed, it was bleeding again. That cheap healing potion didn't do much.

It was a struggle trying to walk through town without being noticed that I was hurt. I took the side path to my house so I won't be seen. I mean, who knows more assassin's are on my tail right now. I managed to make it to the house. Iona was home, as well as Brynjolf.

"Saiyuri, what happened?" Iona was the first to notice that I was hurt.

"It's alright, it's nothing to worry about." I said. I felt the sharp pain coming back once I stepped inside the house. At least I made it back alive.

Brynjolf rushed up to me and saw how badly I was stabbed, and my armor was stained with my own blood. "Who did this?" He asked me.

"Seems like Aela and Farkas was right, they would try again." I laughed, but Brynjolf didn't find it funny. He knew that I was talking about the Dark Brotherhood assassins. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I was about to go pass him, but he didn't let me.

"No, I need to look at that." He settled me down on the chair nearest to me at the table.

"I'm not bleeding as much as I was before."

"Lass, you can tell me you're _fine_ all you want, but I am going to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Please be careful, it still hurts pretty badly."

I unbuckled the straps on my armor slowly. He helped me remove it. I had my under clothes on, that was all ruined from the blood. It was hard for me to breathe through my stomach, my side hurt so much. I hissed loudly when I felt Brynjolf's hand touched the wound by accident.

"Ahh! Gods damn it, Brynjolf! I said be careful!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry."

Brynjolf took care of me like he said he would. He cleaned up my wound as carefully as he could without making me scream in pain again, and bandage it up. It was still painful for me to move around my torso, he carried me over to the bed and let me rest there. I really didn't want to stay in bed for the entire day, but I have to let this heal first.

"Saiyuri, I'm worried for you." Brynjolf said to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "They can keep trying all they want, but they won't succeed."

"So you think it's absolutely normal the Dark Brotherhood is out to kill you, everywhere you go?"

"And dragons aren't any worst than they are?" I pointed out.

"Lass, I'm serious."

I rolled my eyes. "Brynjolf, can we please stop talking about this?" I asked him. I was really getting annoyed, and it wasn't helping my wound any better either. I let out a slight wince and placed my hand gently on the bandage around my stomach.

"Don't move so much."

"Then take my mind off the pain."

"What do you want me to do?" He leans over next to me on the bed.

I pulled his collar and brought his face down close to mine. "Kiss me."

Brynjolf's lips met with mine instantly. Oh gods, I missed my thief so much even after three days without the taste of his lips and his soothing touch. I kept the kiss going, but I felt my wound starting to hurt again. Damn that fucking Dark Brotherhood assassin for gutting me!

I broke the kiss and inhaled loudly. "Sex, right now."

"No lass, not until you're healed." Of course he would say that. I couldn't argue about it. I do need to heal before I could do anything of my own needs. "I'll be right back later. I have to check on a few things."

* * *

I slept for only a few hours. My stomach where I was stabbed, began to feel much better after Brynjolf took care of me. He gives me better medicine than I even do for myself. I got up from the bed to change into new clothes. I'm not going anywhere until maybe tomorrow. I just don't know where to start with this Dark Brotherhood problem I'm having. They went out to kill me, twice. Maybe the third time they will try something much worst. They're a bunch of fools to challenge themselves against me.

"Saiyuri." I heard Iona whispered to my name. She left from gazing outside from the window and came up to me. "There's someone that's been going around the house."

I sighed. "I know who it is."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Hadvar, he's a former Imperial Legion soldier. It's a long story." There will be another time to tell her the full story, but first he needs to leave. I took one of my daggers that were on the table.

"Are you sure you're feeling any better to go out?" Iona called out before I opened the door.

I nodded. "I am. And I'll take care of him."

I left my house, once I opened the door I did see him make a run for it to the left. The bastard was hiding in my garden, he's still on my property. I've had enough of him stalking me lately. Oh I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to give him a simple message that he won't forget.

"I know you're there, Hadvar. Get out!" I yelled.

Hadvar finally showed himself. I quickly grabbed him and held my dagger across his neck. I pulled and drag him off to the side, leaning his back against the rail. I'm tempting to throw him down into the water down below.

"Saiyuri, it's been awhile, I've missed you."

I rolled my eyes. "I can tell, but I sure didn't miss you. I'm actually disgusted to see you again, though I was hoping a dragon would have swooped down and consume you to your death!"

"Well, your attitude hasn't changed."

"Oh please, you're the one that should be talking." I pressed the blade of the dagger closer to his neck, to the point it made a slight cut against his skin while I could feel his heart beating fast. "How did you know where I live?"

"I didn't have a clue where you lived. I just got into Riften today. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

He's lying to me, I don't believe that story. "Today, you say? Well, I have a witness that can prove you were already here for a while!"

"Alright! Your red haired Nord friend caught me and threaten he would kill me."

"And what reason do you have for stalking me? I know it's been going on for a while. Don't think I'm oblivious."

"I heard word the Dragonborn was out of hiding, so I went to look for you!"

"You've found me, well what do you want from me?" I snapped.

"What do you think I want?"

I stared into Hadvar's eyes for a long moment, until his grin grew and started to laugh at me. I have an idea what he meant by that, gods he's disgusting. I removed the dagger, and threw a punch to his face to silence his laughing. He cursed out loud after the blow to the face, I didn't really care what he calls me. I pushed his body back with all of my strength. His back hit the wooden railing, and then his body flipped over it and he screamed as he fell into the water down below of the water level of Riften.

I took all of my anger out on him, it was worth it. I could have killed Hadvar if I wanted to, but a person like him is not worth for me to have my blade stained by his blood. There are ones that are more dangerous than he is. He's only a petty stalker.

There were two guards that ran towards me when they heard the commotion between me and Hadvar.

"Is there a problem here, miss?" One of the guards asked me.

I pointed down at the water level where Hadvar was struggling to get out. "I caught that man stalking me. As Thane of Riften, I demand his arrest for the night. Release him in the morning, and make sure he doesn't step foot here again."

"Yes, Thane. It will be done."

The guards headed their way down to pull out Hadvar and arrest him as I commanded. I know it may not entirely stop him from stalking me every again, but it would keep his traveling options at minimum. If I were to become Thane in the rest of the holds of Skyrim, I'd ban him from every city and every village, to keep his eyes and hands far away from me.

"Who was that?" Brynjolf's voice nearly caught me off guard when he approached me from the back.

"Hadvar." I replied. "I've taken care of it, you won't be seeing him in Riften anymore." I made a smirk.

He laughed a bit. "I didn't know you can have such authority when you're Thane."

"Well, I had to keep reminding myself that I do."

"Are you well enough to take a walk with me, lass?" Brynjolf asked me.

"Of course, and thank you for taking care of me." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

Brynjolf took my hand and we walked through the market place together. We haven't done something like this in a while, walking around the city and talking to each other how married couples normally do.

"How was your visit to Whiterun?"

"Starting with the good news, Lydia and Farkas has a baby girl. And we rescued a group of people from bandits near Falkreath. I had to ask Aela and Farkas about what they knew about the Dark Brotherhood. They have some history with them surprisingly."

"Really?" Brynjolf was listening closely.

"Apparently, a former Companion joined the cult years ago." I added on.

Then I just remembered that I accidently might have found their hideout as well. That black and red door with the skull carved in. Maybe its abandon and they're not there anymore. They could be somewhere else, right? Farkas did tell me I shouldn't worry too much about it, since the only way in is an answer, which I don't know.

"This is a dangerous situation you're getting yourself into."

"Bryn, I'm already involved in the situation. They started attacking me days ago when I was in Windhelm, and I need to find out what they want from me." I pointed out. "You said I should let you know what's going on, and that's what I'm doing. And I won't do this without you at my side."

"I'm glad I gave you that talk the other night." Brynjolf gave a sweet smile. I really do love it when he does that. It makes me want to drag him back home and have him take me. Well, he did mention the last time we spoke it will be his turn to take control. "Do you still think about it?"

I gave him a confused look. "About what?"

"Us starting a family?"

I sighed with a minor smile. Gods, here we go again. I honestly don't know what to think. "Of all places and the time, you want to bring that up?"

"I just want to know if you've made up your mind since the last time we've talked about it."

I stopped walking and turned to look at Brynjolf. "It has been on my mind lately after I saw Farkas and Lydia's child. But…"

Brynjolf caressed his warm hand against my cheek. "What is it?"

I shut my eyes, feeling an internal frustration building up. This was really difficult to explain to him. "I fear that my enemies will find out."

"So what, we can hide it from them." He drew his face in closer to mine.

I shook my head. "It's not going to be that easy, Bryn."

"Saiyuri, do not let your fears stop you from having what you want. You know I will make sure you have the protection you need when the time comes."

I do believe in his words, but I'm still wondering about the process. Hiding a baby stomach is not going to be simple. Of course, I'm very stubborn at times, that I might just keep fighting off enemies and I may accidentally get myself hurt, and even worst hurt the child inside me. Oh gods, I don't want to imagine all of this. What Brynjolf said is true, that I shouldn't let me fears get in the way. I trust that he will protect me.

"Guild Master." I saw a young Guild member ran up to Brynjolf.

"What is it, lad?" He asked him. The young man spoke into his ear for a minute. I couldn't really hear what he was telling him, but the message seems to be urgent. Brynjolf let out a sigh as if something struck his mind. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute to talk to everyone."

"Bryn, what's going on?" I asked him.

"I have to return to the Guild, something came up. I'll see you at home tonight, I promise."

* * *

**_Well, I'm back and I have NEVER forgotten about my fan fictions. I didn't mean to leave you fellow readers hanging on hiatus that long. Anyways, the story will continue on~_**


	7. Deadly Choices

**Chapter 7: Deadly Choices**

Brynjolf had to rush back to the Guild a few hours ago. It seems like some urgent news came up. He didn't have the time to tell me. Hopefully when he gets back, as he promised he would, he will tell me what's going on.

I heard the front door open from upstairs. I ran up quickly to find that it was Brynjolf that returned. I saw the expression on his face which looked like he's seriously worried about something from the news.

"Bryn, are you alright?" I was concerned about the way he entered the house.

"Delvin left yesterday to take care of some business, but it's been over a day. He hasn't returned." He sat down on the chair next to the bookshelf. I stood in front of him, continuing the conversation.

I gasped. "Did he mention specifically where he was going, and who was he meeting?" I asked. Now I'm more worried.

Brynjolf closed his eyes tightly trying to recall what he remembers what Delvin must have told him before he left. "He said he was meeting with a trader that wanted to do business, so they made an appointment and their meeting place was at the shipping docks outside of Riften. He said he was only going to be gone for a few hours, but he never came back."

"That's so strange. I never once have seen Delvin step foot out of the Guild to do business by himself. He usually sends one of your thieves out to do it, but not himself."

"Exactly. Other thieves across Skyrim are being notified that he's gone missing, and have to be on the lookout for him. I can't afford to lose an important Guild member like Delvin. He's has strong connections, even from other provinces."

"You will find him, and I'm sure he will be alive."

"Thank you for your encouragement, lass."

I smiled. "Of course, and I'll lookout for him as well."

Brynjolf came in back of me and held me by the waist with his hands. I felt his touch make a rough squeeze. "How is your stab wound, is it fully healed?" Brynjolf asked me.

"It's like it never happened. That was some healing potion you gave me. It worked in less than a day." It was really strong I had to admit, much better than the ones I normally use.

He laughed with me. "I'm glad it did." Suddenly he spun my body around, now I'm facing towards him and held me close to his chest. "Because I can give you what you asked for."

Immediately we joined our lips for a deep kiss. He lead my body with his, taking us away from the table and threw my back on the bed first. I love it when he gets this rough. I grabbed the collar of his Guild armor trying to find the buckles to unfasten them, while I felt his hand reach up to my hips underneath my night dress.

There was a loud knocking coming from the door. Byrnjolf and I stopped what we were doing once the sound alerted us. Well, that killed our mood really quick.

"I'll get that." Brynjolf said to me.

I sighed. "I hate interruptions."

Brynjolf went to answer the door. It was one of the Thieves Guild members. I'd never seen that young man before, so he must be a new member of the Guild. I was hearing what they were talking about. It seems like they needed Brynjolf back in the Cistern. Their conversation ended in less than a minute. He closed the door and came back into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave to Dawnstar right now."

My eyes widen. "Did anyone find him?"

"If someone did, then I wouldn't have to go. I may be gone for a few days." Of course he would, because Dawnstar is a far away hold to get to, just up north of Skyrim.

I took Brynjolf's hand before he went out the door. I pulled him close having his face to mine and gave him a long passionate kiss. He kissed me back just as much.

"Be careful, Dawnstar is a long way from here." I said to him.

"Don't worry, lass. I won't be traveling alone." He smiled.

"Good." I smiled back at him, just as he opened the door and left. I closed the door and randomly let out a depressing sigh.

All I wanted to do tonight was spend time with him, but we can't. Over the rest of the night lying in bed by myself. Normally he doesn't make long trips like this. My heart kept telling me that he will return, safely in one piece and unharmed. I thought if Brynjolf had ever gone missing, I would search to the ends of Nirn to find him.

* * *

My eyes opened immediately as I gasp for air. I was only in a night dress I still had on, the burst of cold and moist air hits my skin, making me jump in fear. My vision was still blurry, but I could feel this usual pain on my neck, like I've been knocked out, but I don't remember of that happening to me. I moaned from the pain as I got up to find myself on an old wooden floor, no carpet or covering. I looked around my surroundings. This wasn't my house at all. This cabin was really old with decaying furniture next to the fire place which was lit. Someone must have brought me here.

Against the wall shocked me in terror. There were three individuals on their knees, with their arms bind tightly behind them and their faces covered in black sacks. I didn't know who they were, but it looks like I wasn't the only one brought here. But why wasn't I tied down like they are?

"Sleep well?"

I heard a soft tone woman's voice behind me, nearly scaring the shit out of me. I turned to see her sitting on top of an old book case. I couldn't see her face since it was covered up with a mask. Just only her eyes can be seen. She was dressed in red and black studded light armor. Wait… I've seen this type of armor before. Of course she's part of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked. I hugged my arms around my body after feeling the icy breeze flow through me. Gods, I'm half fucking naked in this dress, not very comfortable for me to be talking to my enemies in.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry… and still very much alive." She said to me. "I'm Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. And you… I know who you are. I've heard so much about the Dragonborn."

I thought to myself this woman had to be the leader of the cult that Delvin mentioned to me he was connected to.

"Alright, you finally caught me. Why don't you just get it over with and kill me." I snarled at her.

Astrid drops down on her feet and always slowly to me, I could hear the loud footsteps of her approaching me. I didn't make a sudden move. I just stayed there on the floor listening to her.

"You know, you're really good. Taking out three of my assassins, no one had ever achieved killing that many Dark Brotherhood members. But I should make it four, since one of them you sent to jail, and the guards already killed him."

I began to stutter. "I don't remember sending any one of you to be arrested."

"The jester, does that help your memory?" She asked me.

"Cicero?" I laughed. "Well, I shouldn't apologized for your lost."

"You fool! He had a major responsibility transporting that coffin to our sanctuary! And now he's dead, and that coffin is nowhere to be found!"

She makes it seem like I know what was inside that coffin that jester was traveling with. I don't have any clue what was inside there. But why was it so important to her anyway? "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought I should kill you for it, but something tells me that I should still… spare you."

That pause she made before her last line. I'm guessing she originally planned to keep me alive, but kill me because one of her Dark Brotherhood family members is dead. So suddenly she changed her mind? "Why did you bring me here of all places?" I asked.

"Because this meeting is between you and me."

"So if you're not going to kill me, then set me free."

"Oh no, I cannot do that just yet. First, I want you to do something."

I paused. "I don't like where this is going." Is she serious about this? One thing I never do is do favors for murderers. I have no idea what this woman is up to now.

"One of these poor sods has a contract out on their life. Which one is it? Any idea? Make your choice. Make your kill. And you get to walk away." Astrid hands me a dagger which looks similar to the daedric dagger I was stabbed with before.

"Why is it you want me to kill one of them?" I asked.

"Make your decision on who gets to be killed by your blade. I promise you the next time we meet, you'll understand."

I cannot do this kind of act. The Dragonborn doesn't kill innocent people whenever she feels like it. Is this woman insane? So this is what she wants me to do. Kill one of these three people that are tied up. But one of them has a contract, obviously she's not going to tell me who it is. I had to think quickly about this. I really have no idea exactly how she manage to get me here in this abandon house. I don't even have a clue where we are in Skyrim. What's worst, I don't have armor or my weapons to defend myself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone." I said.

Astrid snatches the dagger straight out of my hand, which literally caught me off guard. I thought she was going to use it to kill me, but surprisingly she didn't. An expression of disappointment and bitterness, I could see it in her fierce eyes while she still had the mask covering her face. She walked up to the victim on the left end and slit the female Khajiit's neck, it was a swift and painless kill that she didn't get the chance to scream. Her body fell lifeless to the floor while blood continued to spray from the neck.

"No, stop this!" I yelled at Astrid. Seeing someone murdered in front of me like that made the dragonblood inside me rage. I took a step forward, but then she pointed the blade at me. I stopped.

"I want you to understand, Dragonborn. If you don't follow what I say, then more people will die because of you."

"You… are pure evil."

"There was a contract on that one, so it had to be done. And it is, thanks to me. You have one last chance. You will join me, or I will continue to hunt you down until you plead."

"Second option fits me better."

"If that's the path you choose, then so be it." Astrid exhaled and turned her back to me. "Take her away."

From both sides appeared out of thin air, two more Dark Brotherhood members in red and black robes. I didn't even notice they were there. They had to be using some invisibility spell which kept them from being seen the whole time. They grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out through the door of the old cabin. It was happening so fast that all I felt was a hard hit to my forehead.

* * *

I woke up to see the room lit by the morning sunrise. Was that a dream that I had last night, or was I actually captured and dragged out of my house? No that cannot be something I dreamed. It was all real. I did encounter the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid. She killed one of the three captured individuals supposedly had a contract. And then I refused to join them, and all I remember after that was being restrained by two other assassins from behind and they knocked me out. I'm not entirely sure how many hours had passed. By the gods, I thought they were going to take me somewhere to kill me that moment.

What's baffling me is that I wonder if Iona heard any of them breaking into the house at night. I wasn't alone at all—it was only me and her inside the whole time. I go up from the bed and reach over to the side to put on a heavy robe. I went down the stairs to Iona's room and found her already awake, but she wasn't in her armor just yet.

"Iona…" I called her. "Did you hear anything strange last night?" I asked.

"No, I haven't." She paused and looked at me concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I must have imagined it." I walked back up to my room.

Alright, I'm thinking they're too good at sneaking into my house and capturing me without making a sudden noise and without being seen by anyone. Strangely, they returned me back into my house. I just remembered they will be still going after me, but that was the choice I made. What have I gotten myself into? Would it have been a better choice if I became one of them?

* * *

_**As a refresher, I've taken a different approach, so this is much different from the original DBH storyline from the game. Thank you guise for coming back to read, I really appreciated. I'm so ready to write more, because it get's pretty... well, intense and emotional!**_


	8. An Awkward Reunion

**Chapter 8: An Awkward Reunion **

I was still thinking about the conversation last night, pulled out of my own house in the middle of the night, taken to an abandon house unknown somewhere, and was face to face with the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Astrid, that was her name if I recall.

And she accused me for throwing one of her members in jail and now he's dead. I didn't even have the slightest clue that weird jester on the road that day was one of them, and I didn't know what the guards were going to do to him. I left before it even happened. I only reported him for the farmer who was very paranoid by the way he was acting, begging him fix the horse wagon.

Speaking about the horse wagon, Astrid mention the coffin he was transporting had something very important to them, and it's been destroyed at the same time Cicero was executed. I just wonder what was inside there.

"Iona, are you absolutely sure you didn't hear anyone come into the house last night." I had to ask her again.

"I'm telling you, I didn't hear a sound at all. Did something happen, Saiyuri?"

I guess I should tell her what's going on, in fact she is my housecarl and I do trust her with my life. "I don't know what time of the night it happened, but I was taken out of the house by the Dark Brotherhood."

Iona gave a shock expression. "By the divines, are you serious?"

I nodded. "I've done something that really pissed them off, but their leader she spared my life, thinking that she could make me one of them, by killing someone. " I paused and let out a sigh. "I refused to take part of their actions."

"Saiyuri, are you sure this wasn't all a dream you had?" Iona asked me.

"Of course not! It did happened, everything." By the gods, she needs to believe me. "Why would you even think I was imagining all of this?"

"I didn't mean to ask you in that tone, forgive me. It's just... it's been a long time since I've heard anything about the Dark Brotherhood. Not since the day... well you, the Dragonborn was discovered."

So I'm assuming they were inactive for awhile during the time I was discovered as the Dragonborn, and even during the small period I was in hiding.

"Either way, it's not going to stop the fact they're still going to attack me on the road again." I said.

"No wonder why Brynjolf was impatient for you to get home yesterday." Iona pointed out to me. "He kept visiting the house to see if you were back. He only told me that something was going on with you, and possibly you could be in danger. He didn't tell me it was the Dark Brotherhood you were involved in."

Of course the red haired Nord would be worried about me while I was gone. As of right now, everything has been escalated, and he's not here to witness it. I just hope Brynjolf finds something about Delvin's whereabouts or actually come back home with him, both safe and unharmed.

"I'm wondering how he's going to react to this when he gets back." I said.

I heard a loud ripping scream from outside. The sound made me and Iona jumped out of our skins. "Stay here." I told her.

_Gods, it must be a dragon sighting. I have to hurry before it sets the town into flames._

It wasn't a dragon attack at all. The screaming was coming from the orphanage. A young woman came through the door in terror with three children at her side. She kept her arms around them to make sure they were safe. The woman and the children didn't seem to be harmed at all, just scared to oblivion about something.

"There's been a murder!" She screamed.

A group of four guards came running towards the front of the house and went inside to catch the murderer, while one guard stayed behind and escorted the young woman with the children far from the orphanage house as possible for their safety. I need to know what's going on. I ran with my hand down at my side holding on to the handle of the sword. Something tells me the killer is still inside, I should help the guards out.

Suddenly I saw a tall person, dressed in a black and red mage robes, appeared running from the back side of the house. He must have escaped through the window. Then another person was with him. That armor and robes were familiar to me. It was them again. I chased after the two Dark Brotherhood assassins, but they already alerted by my presence.

They went through the door that lead to the shipping docks outside of Riften. I quickly followed their trail. I ran to the end of the bridge and looked around for them. They couldn't have gone far, and besides, there is not boat lying around for them to get away.

I unsheathed my blade out when I felt someone behind me. I made a swift block with my sword before the assassin's blooded dagger could have struck. Something that I don't want happening again. After a few blows with my blade against his, he finally lost balance and I went in for this kill, striking him in the torso. Now I have to find the other.

Across the walkway, I saw the one in the armor creeping out of the small house. That one really thinks he can fool me. Once again I ran after him, but this time he's not going anywhere.

"Fus!" My shout released a minor push towards him, making him fall forward onto the ground. I got him stuck perfectly in the corner, right where I'm going to kill him. I've had it with this cult already. "There's nowhere to run now, you might as well give up!"

"Stop!" The assassin quickly got up on his feet. He removed the cover from his face. There was a silence between us for that moment.

I gasped as I saw his face for the first time—wait. I know who he is. I stopped my attack, hanging my sword in the air before I was about to strike him.

"No…" I lowered my weapon down at me side. I don't believe what I'm seeing here. That face, I know the look in his eyes, but it's been years since I've seen him. I was so speechless. "You… it cannot be." I was trying to find the words to say to him.

I heard the guards coming from behind me. I quickly raised my sword to the assassin, acting as if I did catch him in a tight corner, which I did. Two guards quickly passed me and took the man by his arms and dragged him away.

"You have committed a crime against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?"

"I surrender." He kept his eyes on me as they took him back to the city, even he couldn't say a word. The guards came through me and took hold of the man, with his arms behind his back. One guard quickly bind his wrists with rope, and started to drag him back to the town.

I watched them take him away, until I couldn't see his face anymore. I can't believe it. That man was my father...

* * *

Was this all a dream? No it's not. That man I caught today and would have killed, he was my father. By the gods, the guards had taken him into Riften's prison. I heard they were going to send him Solitude tomorrow morning to be executed for murder. But he didn't murder that woman. I remember taking a quick glance at his blade, it was clean. Obviously the killing was done by the other assassin, which I already killed. Why would my own father become an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood?

"Saiyuri, are you feeling okay?" Iona's voice startled me a bit when I was reflecting on what just happened. I turned around to her. She came to the table and placed down a cooked meal she prepared for me. "Look, don't let this whole Dark Brotherhood thing get to you so much." Her comment didn't really help me at all. It's already getting to me.

I didn't say anything for hours. More thoughts were coming to my mind. Maybe I should go down to the prison and see him. It's been 10 years since I have seen my father's face and heard his voice, I have to be certain that man was him.

I was done eating my meal. I walked up to the door to leave. Iona saw me about to head out. "Iona, I'll be right back. Watch the house for me." I told her.

As I left the house, the market place was starting to close. I can see the people already making their final payments for the day before they returned home or back on the road. It was like everyone completely forgotten that the town was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood. I guess when things like this happens, people usually are quiet about it, but are aware that it can happen again.

I passed by the orphanage. The doors were nailed shut with wood and no one seemed to be inside. I heard they had taken the children to the other orphanage in Windhelm, until they can clean up the place. Just thank the gods, none of them was hurt or killed today. It would have been such a major lost, even for me. I don't want to imagine anything like that happening.

I went to the side entrance of Mistveil Keep where they normally take the prisoners in. Up ahead there was a guard sitting down next to the locked doors to the prison area.

"There's a man whom was taken in earlier today." I mentioned to the guard.

"You mean that one… from the Dark Brotherhood?" The guard was beginning to hesitate to even let me through. Oh gods, don't give me a hard time.

I nodded. "Yes, I want to talk to him."

"Alright, but you have five minutes." The guard took out the keys and unlocked the door for me. "Down the hall, he's in the cell to your left."

I walked down the path as the guard instructed me where he was located. I felt myself taking a deep breath before seeing his face again. I approached to the cell where he was lying in bed, probably he was sleeping. Suddenly he slowly rise up from the bed. I guess he was awake the whole time, or he was expecting me to visit. It was so dark inside the cell, but as he took a few steps towards me, the lights from the candles revealed his face clearer. He is my father. For over 10 years, he hasn't aged at all.

I sighed and turned my face down at the ground. "I can't believe it's actually you."

"My child... it's been a long time."

"For years, I thought you were dead." I said to him. "And for some reason, recently, I had a feeling you were still alive."

"I was the entire time." Father responded. Yes, it was him. I still remember how his voice is.

"You don't know how long I've been searching!" I snapped, though I was trying to hold myself from releasing how angry I was. I didn't want any of the guards to hear our conversation. "Where were you when I needed you the most? I was hopeless on my own when I was still a young girl."

"Saiyuri, you don't know how… sorry I am. Please, you must forgive me."

"I cannot forgive you just like that! And I didn't expect you, among all people, to be in the Dark Brotherhood." I pointed out. How does one who used to be an Arena gladiator become a person like this, taking contracts to murder people across Tamriel? I can' believe my father's fate lead to this moment.

He sighed and shut his eyes. "I have… so many things that I need to explain to you."

"Of course you do." I whispered.

Father reached his hand out through the cell bars and grabbed my hand. "If I tell you everything, and my reasons why I put myself through this, will you forgive me?" He asked. "I won't hold anymore back from you."

Up to this point, I feel betrayed by my own father. There were so many mixed emotions running through me. I couldn't leave him in here to die because of what he had done. I know that it wasn't him that killed the woman at the orphanage. It was the other Dark Brotherhood assassin that killed her. Then again, I don't know how many other people in the past were killed by his blade during his service with them.

"Saiyuri, please..." Father begged me once more.

I stared at him and the sorrow and regret was in his lightly red eyes. "The guards will think I'm mad for paying for your release. I'll send someone else to bribe them."

I walked away from the cell. I rather not spend any more time talking to him. The guards would be wondering about what's going on. I should go back to the Guild and talk to Karliah about paying for his release upon my request. She's not going to believe this story. The hardest part will be convincing her to help me.

* * *

I took the secret passage way through the cemetery that was near the Temple of Mara. All thieves know the way to get back to the Guild's cistern room, without being seen. When I arrived, about half of the thieves already gone out to do their heists. I manage to find Karliah at the desk, exactly the person I wanted to see.

"Karliah, I need your help." I pulled her to the side room, where no one else could hear us talking.

"What is it?" She asked while she was probably wondering why I wanted to speak in private.

"That Dark Brotherhood member that the guards arrested earlier, I need to get him out."

Karliah's eyes widen towards me. I knew that was the expression she was going to give me. "Are you mad? I was preoccupied with work but have heard the entire story what happened today in Riften. Saiyuri, he killed that old woman at the orphanage."

"No, he didn't. His blade was clean. There was someone else with him, and that person did the killing." I released a sigh. "You're not going to believe this, but that man is my father."

"Your father? Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am. The guards let me speak to him a few minutes. His voice, his face, he certainly is my father that I've been searching for. I cannot show my face there again and demand his release myself. They will think the Dragonborn is out of her oblivion mind. I'll need two of the Guild members to bargain his release."

"The Thieves Guild used to be close connections with the Dark Brotherhood, but Delvin cut that line long ago. We had never released a murderer out of jail before. And by the gods, if Brynjolf was here, he would not approve of this."

I smirked. "Well, luckily he isn't. That's why I came to you, the second in command of the Guild. Karliah, please... I refuse to leave him behind and be executed."

"I understand he is your father, but you must not forget, he is still bound to them. They are lurking out there trying to kill you. Who knows, freeing him from jail would make the situation escalate."

"I'm aware of that." And my father is going to explain everything to me what happened, starting the day he left home. What I'm worried about the most is if he will cooperate with me. I have a feeling he might return to the Dark Brotherhood after all of this. There has to be something I can do to prevent him from going back, but I'll think about that later.

"I will send Rune and Maul immediately to bargain with the guards to release him." Karliah told me. "They will escort and bring him here. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course I am. You know I would never let anything happen to the Guild." And by getting rid of the former Guild Master months ago was proof of my loyalty.

I wasn't expecting that she would let him inside the Thieves Guild, but I guess I should stay here and wait for them. My father and I have a lot of catching up to do. If he tells me everything, maybe I can forgive him, but it might take me a while.

* * *

_**So there you have it, now it's getting to a point where you will learn more about Saiyuri's past (pre-Dragonborn) and her parents. I was trying really hard not to mention anything else in this chapter. But everything will be revealed in the next one, and it will be a very emotional moment.**_


	9. Untold Story

**Chapter 9: Untold Story**

More than an hour passed by while I was waiting down in the Ragged Flagon. I was beginning to worry if Rune and Maul were having trouble trying to bargain the guards for my father's release. Knowing that he's a Dark Brotherhood assassin, it could be a problem paying a low price, or worst they won't let him out at all. If they don't get him out, he'll be transported to Solitude where they will perform the execution. I cannot allow it to happen, not to my own father. I mean what am I saying, he'd murdered people during the years of his disappearance, gods know how many. I cannot imagine how many people in Skyrim that know him would want him to be put to an end.

"They've returned with him." I heard Karliah said to me.

"We're just going to talk, okay. It won't be long." I said as I went pass her.

I thought I'm just lucky that Karliah is just here to help me out on this. Brynjolf wouldn't even approve of letting a Dark Brotherhood assassin into the Guild. I could imagine how he would react to it furiously.

Rune ad Maul left my father waiting in the Cistern for me. They kept their eyes on him, watching his every move. I can't really blame them for their security, but the man is still my father. I'm entirely sure he won't do anything stupid to harm us. We went up to each other and embrace our arms around tightly. This time it was a proper reunion moment. I let out a sob into his chest, tears immediately came down from my eyes. It wasn't a dream, he was actually alive all this time.

"I meant to give you a proper greeting, but I couldn't, not while you were locked up like that." I smiled a bit.

I noticed some of the thieves were gawking at my father as he just walked in with Rune and Maul. They knew the Dark Brotherhood outfit he was wearing and obviously had high suspicions that he was one of them.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" Father asked me.

"I'm sorry if you're feeling a bit uneasy. Don't worry, they won't harm you. Trust me."

I thought I should explain later that this is actually the home of Skyrim's Thieves Guild. Right now, I want to speak with father privately. We went inside the room that was located at the side just before entering the Ragged Flagon. I closed the door to make sure no one hears our conversation.

"I should really start from the beginning. Saiyuri, I've never told you the truth, why your mother and I left Cyrodiil when you were just a month old."

"You said she was killed by the guards when you tried to cross the boarders." I mentioned.

"We were being hunted down by the Dark Brotherhood."

"So you're telling me, _we_ were involved with them, all of these years?"

"Yes. I all started when your mother was in the Thieves Guild of Cyrodiil, as second Guild Master. She was the only one in her Guild that had a special contact within the Dark Brotherhood. The last arrangement they offer to her, she rejected. The problem was, they weren't taking no for an answer."

"What was the offer?" I asked.

"She never told me who was the target on the contract, but this person they wanted to murder was someone very important. Killing this individual would cause chaos across Tamriel, your mother believed. That's why she didn't agree to help them."

I sighed. "I guess they weren't too happy."

"When your mother found out she was carrying you, she decided to turned down her position as Second Guild Master, and discontinued the connection with the assassin. We married each other in secret. She hidden herself from society until months later you were born.

"We thought it was safe enough. When you were just three months old, the Dark Brotherhood began their search for your mother. A few of them tried to kill me on the road because I refuse to give them any information where she was. Some of them thought they could try to enter the Arena as a combatant to go against me. We had to make a logical decision, so we made a plan to flee out of Cyrodiil. They sent assassins after us, we were being followed. Your mother sacrifice herself to save us."

"They killed her..." My eyes widen. I placed my hands over my mouth while I was in total shock to hear the truth about her death and sacrifice. "Is this why I'm being hunted by them?"

"You've encountered them before?" He asked me. I'm astonish he didn't know about it.

I sighed, thinking where should I start to explain. "They tried to kill me on the road, twice. Last night, I believed I was dragged out of my own house when I was asleep. A woman named Astrid wanted me to join the Dark Brotherhood by killing one of the captured. I refused the offer."

"I was entirely unaware this was happening. Oh gods, Saiyuri..." Father turned away from me, facing down to the ground. "This is all my fault."

"Please, da. Don't blame yourself. Astrid probably already knows we're related, and that's why she didn't want you to know." That's what I believed, and this meeting was never supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to catch me father in the act of killing someone in the middle of a contract. Maybe I could be wrong later.

"What is this place anyway?" Father asked me.

"This is home of the Thieves Guild." I answered. "My friends here were willing to help your release."

"When your friends escorted me out of prison and lead me here." Father made a smile and laughed a little. "I never thought my daughter would be part of Skyrim's Thieves Guild."

I laughed with him. "I was... well they still welcome me as one of them. They have great respect for me because I saved the Guild at one point. They could have been lost." It's true in fact. Even though I'm not a thief of the Guild anymore, I still watch over every Guild mate in the cities and on the road, and they watch mine.

"Your mother was right all along. Larceny does pass down into generation."

He was certainly right about that. I knew that I picked up my thief side from her. Now today, learning that she was actually Second in Command of the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil, I'm completely impressed.

"And you're married?" He point down at the ring on my left hand.

"To the Guild Master. Though he is not here to meet you, but you will soon."

"I hope so." Judging from father's tone, it seems like he's suspicious of the man I married. Oh come on, he hasn't really changed since I was a young girl. I remembered the times where he would be on a high alert of young boys or men trying get my attention, especially when I was in my teen years. It is natural for a father to be so overprotective for his own daughter.

"Don't worry, Brynjolf is a good man. If it wasn't for him convincing me to join the Guild, I would have remained in the shadows, hiding myself from the world. I'd probably had gone a darker path."

Father got up and left the table quickly. He reacted as if he has stayed too long, and needed to leave. "Saiyuri, I'm sorry. I have overstayed my visit in Riften."

Gods, he could have at least warn me earlier. No wait! Is he really going back to the Dark Brotherhood, is he insane? He cannot leave me not while we just been reunited.

"Da, wait!" I called out to him. I had to follow him quickly through Riften and outside to the horse stables to make sure any of the guards didn't try to arrest him again. I was so afraid of him walking out in public just like that.

"Saiyuri, no. You cannot follow me." He told me as he pulled the black hood over his head.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

Father didn't answer to me directly. He went up to a black horse, one I haven't seen before here. This horse he owned was different from the others I've seen. The saddle had the Dark Brotherhood hand print engraved and it's eyes were fairly demonic. I've never seen a horse with red glowing eyes like that before. But I rather not ask him about it right now.

"I have to go back. They're expecting me to return." Father got up on his horse and started to walk it out of the stables quickly. I ran after him.

"No, please! Stay." I begged.

He held the horse from going any further, and sighed. "If I don't go, they will suspect something of me."

"You can't do this for the rest of your life!" I grabbed father's hand and looked up at him. "Let me help you. I can set you free from the Dark Brotherhood."

"Saiyuri, I am bound till death. You cannot stop them, not even me. For over 10 years I have done horrible things to people that didn't deserve it. There is no turning back for me, this is who I am now."

"Have you forgotten who you once were?" I shouted. I had to explain more to convince father what he was saying to me was breaking my heart. "You were an Arena gladiator, a legend to all the people of Cyrodiil. And now years later, look at yourself. This is not the way I want to remember you."

"You don't understand. It won't be a simple task. It will put the both of us in danger."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not the hopeless little girl I was since the last time you saw me. As Dragonborn, I've been through many dangers, just as you did. If you trust in your own daughter, then you will listen to her."

"Alright. But we cannot be seen together." Father whispered.

I nodded. "We won't, I'll make sure of it. I want you to meet me outside of Whiterun tomorrow night, wait behind the horse stables. I'll discuss what we can do."

* * *

I went back to the Thieves Guild just to thank my friends for getting my father out of jail for me. I didn't meant to put them through all of that trouble, but I'm glad it worked. I need to return the favor soon to them. As I was about to leave again, Karliah caught up with me when I was going to exit through the secret entrance through the cemetery outside back to Riften.

"He's gone?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Not for long. I told him to meet me tomorrow in Whiterun, so we can find out what's going on."

"You mean by that, you want to free him from the Dark Brotherhood."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know this is a huge risk I'm taking. Look, you don't need to worry about anything. I'll make sure the Guild is safe, and everyone else that I know."

"I'll keep in contact with you."

"Good. I might be away from the Rift for a while. Let me know when Brynjolf returns, and hopefully he'll return with Delvin.

"I just hope so. Vex and I are being overwhelmed without his help." Karliah said.

I can tell she was being overwhelmed with so much work to do. Gods, I didn't know it can get that difficult without Delvin, though he is a major contact within the Guild.

"I'm worried about him as much as the rest of you." I said to her, and smiled a little. "I'm no Guild Mistress, but all I can say is give it all the best." Probably something Brynjolf would say, I'm not very good at leadership, but I had to say it just to make Karliah feel a bit better. "It's best you don't tell Brynjolf what just happened here in Riften, and about my father."

"That won't be easy. You know he's going to want to me to tell him everything."

As usual, I thought. I guess there's really nothing I can do about it, the red haired thief is stubborn. "That's why I need to know when he comes back. I promise, I will tell him."

* * *

_**Sorry it took THIS long to update. School/work and cosplay, the usual of my life. I refuse to abandon my precious OC Saiyuri the Dragonborn, and I will not plan to! **__**Thank you everyone again, for coming back to read my stories.**_


	10. Meeting

_**So I had been busy with my personal life for the past few months, but I didn't forget about this story! Thank you readers/followers (on Tumblr &amp; here) that have been coming back to read and sending me anon questions about my OC Saiyuri during haitus (really tho, I LOVE the questions, it really helps me with her character development). Also thanks for being super patient with me xD Feel free to follow my TES blog on Tumblr: saiyurithedragonborn**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

It became more difficult for me to sleep, wondering if I would be dragged out of my own house again, or worst be killed. I made sure the front and back doors were locked before I went to bed. In the back of my mind, that wasn't really going to stop anyone from breaking in, even if I had the locks switch to the most impenetrable locks on Nirn, that still wouldn't resist assassins from getting to me.

I was hoping my father made it back safely, and that woman Astrid—the one he must obey—knew nothing about our unexpected reunion from today. Will he really listen and meet me outside of Whiterun tomorrow? This is the only way I can get him back.

I began to feel these old stomach pains which lead to a headache. A few times during the night, I had to rush out the door just to vomit on the ground outside. It couldn't be the food at dinner, it was all fresh. I thought maybe I had consumed too much, and my stress level with so many worries on my mind were finally getting the better of me. It was so strange, I had never felt this sick before.

Iona constantly entered my room area to check on me. I was grateful that she was here to help take care of me. I don't even know how to get over this odd sickness.

"Would you like more water?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think it would help me."

It took me awhile before I felt like getting out of bed. I told Iona to have my armor, weapons and gear ready at the side for me. Before I head out of town, I should leave a note explaining to Brynjolf what happened, and what I'm planning to do about my father and the Dark Brotherhood. There could be a possibility he could stop by the house before meeting with Karliah. Which she would tell him the exact same story as I'm about to write. It took me a few minutes to write the letter. I folded it and placed it into the nightstand.

"I'm going o Whiterun again. I may be back in a few days. If Brynjolf comes back before I do, tell him to look for this letter in the nightstand next to the bed."

"I will let him know. Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" Iona asked me. "You've hardly had any sleep last night."

"I feel fine now, I am sure." My reply was a minor lie. I'm still sick, but I'm still going to Whiterun to meet with my father. I opened the door, and looked back at Iona to say one last thing before I go. "Please make sure Brynjolf reads that letter, it's urgent."

* * *

I made it safely to Whiterun. There were no problems along the way, except for a few dragon sounds I could hear coming from the mountains, which kept taunting me as usual. None of them came out to attack me yet.

I went inside Lydia and Farkas's home, hoping both of them were already there.

"You're back here so soon. I heard about what happened in Riften. Is everything okay?" Lydia asked as she closed the door behind me.

I nodded with a minor smile. "Everything's fine, thanks to me. But…" I stopped for a moment to figure out how I was going to explain to Farkas and Lydia that I discovered my father in the process.

"There's more to it I'm guessing?" I didn't even see Farkas appear in the room.

"I think I can start this story off that I found my long lost father."

Lydia gasps which caught my attention and to see her shocking expression. Then I looked at Farkas. He didn't react yet. There was a silence in the entire house. We were all glaring at each other.

"How?" Lydia asked me.

"I was going after two Dark Brotherhood murderers after the incident. One of them, was my father. I released him from Riften's prison before they could sent him off to Solitude to be executed. I spoke to him face to face, he told me everything that he had kept in secret ever since before I was born."

"So he concealed himself from you within the Dark Brotherhood, why?" Farkas asked.

"You wouldn't understand. 10 years ago, he was faced between two choices, have me killed like my mother was, or an eternity with Sithis. He prolonged his life as well as my own. Well that's for now. But it all made sense why the Dark Brotherhood was after me. My mother had a connection with them when she was second in Cyrodiil's Thieves Guild. She cut off the connection when she rejected a contract plan with them."

"Saiyuri, listen to me." Farkas cuts me off before I could finish explaining my story. I'm not even sure if he was listening to a word I was saying.

"Let me finish talking." I said.

"Saiyuri, I understand everything already you're telling us but… don't you realize what your father has become? At this point, he's probably not the same person as he was once before."

"Farkas!" Lydia called him out.

My eyes widen at him. I cannot believe the hurtful words I'm hearing from my shield-brother. "How dare you say that to me." I said to him. I felt a sob almost burst through my voice. "You don't even know the struggles and regrets he's been through, during all those years hidden away from my life."

"And what do you plan to do, bring him back into your life? As if none of this had ever happened?"

"I am." I didn't hesitate to answer that he was correct about my plan. "And I won't be doing it alone. You have been always one of the few people I seek out to for help. Will you please help me?" I asked him.

Farkas stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with me. He turned around and walked away from me and Lydia. Lydia tried to grab him by the forearm.

"Farkas, answer her." She said to him. He gently pushed her hand away and continued his way up the stairs to the room.

"Give me a moment to gather my thoughts." He sighed and closed the door behind him.

I had to be patient with and let him think on it first, but I really don't have time for this. Farkas knows me all too well. He wouldn't back down on any favor I ask him for. I guess this one is something he would never expected. Well, neither have I.

"Does Brynjolf know?" Lydia asked me.

"Not yet. He already left the night before. One of our… well _his_ guild members is gone missing. He went with a few others to go and search for him. I left behind a note in our house in Riften, if he comes back he will find out where I am."

"You know he's going to want to become involved. Will you stop him?"

"That would be impossible. He told me the other night that I shouldn't compare the past between now."

"And he is certainly right. Vilkas's death was never your fault. He wanted to be there with you, through every path until his dying breath. He saved you, because in his heart, your life was more valuable."

So was his, I thought to myself. At the time he was alive, he meant everything to me. When I was in doubt, he was there to guide me. For that short amount of time we knew each other, he was my first to fall in love with. I made a promise to Vilkas that I would find happiness with someone else if he should die, and I did.

Lydia and I waited for Farkas. He stuck himself in the room for a while. He said he wanted to gather his thoughts first before he decides to help me. Lydia went to check on him and their daughter in the room. Probably at the same time, talk to him and see if he's made up his mind.

Saiyuri." I heard Farkas called my named from behind. I turned to him. "I will help my shield-sister, in any way I can. You know that, always."

I smiled because of his response. "I know."

* * *

I've been waiting out here for almost an hour. Every horse that came through, I had hoped it was my father, but it wasn't. Then until I saw an unusual steed approached slowly to the stables. It was the same black steed my father owned, with red demonic eyes and black leather gear. The rider boarded off the creature and walked towards me. I approached to him as he did.

"I'm glad you made it here safely. I was beginning to worry." I sighed happily.

"We should hurry inside somewhere." My father suggested.

I nodded. "I know, don't worry. We have a safe place we can talk."

I walked back inside Whiterun with my father. We quickly paced through the dark and silent streets to reach our destination at Jorvaskr. Farkas should be already waiting for us inside. My father was still wearing the Dark Brotherhood armor, but wore a long black cloak and kept his face well hidden from the guards and everyone else that were still lingering out at night.

"The Companions are very close friends of mine, all of them." I mentioned. " We'll be safe here."

Farkas was downstairs in the room area. I lead my father into the room and close the door behind me. "Father, this is Farkas I want you to meet. You can also thank him, he's had my back ever since we met." Farkas and I exchanged smiled at each other. My father was impressed by the kind of friend I have made with in the past year. There's a lot of stories I need to tell him during all the years he has been gone from my life. To be honest, I never thought my future would have lead here.

We talked for a few hours, catching up on each other's stories, but most important, I needed to know what was going on with the Dark Brotherhood. Father mentioned that the young Imperial jester, Cicero was executed a few days ago. The coffin he was transporting held something, or someone, that was relevant to them. It was claimed to be destroyed, but apparently there was a recent rumor that's been going around that it's been seen somewhere.

"When do you think would be the best time to break from their bonds?" I asked. "Convince them that you are done, say that you've spent enough time following their side."

"Saiyuri, whatever I do will affect you as well. There's no simple way I can be free."

"Well, then the only option is…" I paused. Maybe it's a good time to bring out my thought. I silently stared at my father and Farkas. I sighed. "They have to be stopped somehow, and I'm the only person in Tamriel that can do it."

"Saiyuri, I know what you are thinking. And I don't think it's such a good idea to be fucking with these killers." Farkas said.

"If I let them continue this madness, the gods only know what could happen in the future!" I turned my attention to father. "They've caused you enough pain already, I won't let them have their way with you any longer."

"I understand. I want things to go back the way it was. The way your mother and I thought we would had by now."

"It's just us now, father. You knew her well than I do, but if she was here, she'd would suggest the same."

"I cannot stay here tonight. I want you to meet me at Rorikstead tomorrow before sunset. There is something I need you to help me investigate." Father told me. I rather not ask him what the investigation is about. Maybe I'll ask him that tomorrow. I didn't go against him this time that he cannot stay behind. He has to go back, before the Dark Brotherhood goes out and looks for him.

"Father…" I breathed.

"What is it child?" He replied and turned back to me.

"Before you go again, I need to ask you something." I paused and prepared the question that I have been wanting to ask him for a while. "Did you knew about the Dragonborn prophecy?"

"Before you were born, I had a visitor one day. Who claimed to be very close to my birth parents. I never told you, I was adopted. I never knew who they were. At first, I didn't believed him, but he convinced me enough to the point when he brought up the Oblivion crisis."

"What about the Oblivion crisis?" But that was over 200 years ago, I thought to myself. Why was that event relevant?

"He said that I'm blood related to the Champion of Cyrodiil."

My eyes widen. "You mean..."

"Yes it is true. The Champion of Cyrodiil conceived a child in secret months after Martin Septim's death, the one who would have been emperor, and their father."

"A year ago, the day the Dragonborn was discovered, did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"I did, which proved to me you were still alive. Then months later, I've heard you've disappeared, that's was when I was tempted to go find you. But if I had done that, it would had cost my life. Serving the Dark Brotherhood made everything more complicated. There was no way I could reach you."

"No, you've done right. During the time I was in hiding, I was looking for you. I didn't care, dead or alive, I wanted to know for myself what happened to you. All those years I've been with that miserable family, they brainwashed me saying that you were dead. I had to force myself not to believe it."

"I am sorry you were in the care of them after I was announced gone. What became of them anyway?" Father asked me.

"One night, a group of rouge mages attacked and burned the entire town. None survived, except for me. They wanted me alive." I had to stop myself from going into the story. Oh, how I hated remembering that night I nearly lost my life. Till this day, I still have nightmares about it.

"Saiyuri, what's wrong? Tell me more."

I sighed. "Perhaps, I'll tell you more the next meeting. You need to hurry back before they suspect something." I thought of my father's safely, I should not hold him back anylonger tonight.

"Remember, we meet at Rorikstead tomorrow before night fall." Father reminded me.

I gave a nod. "I will be there. And you get there safely." I told him.

* * *

I walked my father to the stabled outside of Whiterun. I watch him boarded to his black horse and went away on to the dark road. The story he told me that we were actually blood related to Martin Septim and the Champion of Cyrodiil still surprised me, but it all made sense how I came to be the Dragonborn, and the last at this era.

I went back to Lydia and Farkas's house. It has been an awful and short day. I felt so tired all of a sudden. Surprisingly I wasn't feeling sick anymore.

"Saiyuri, I need to talk to you about something." Farkas whispered to me from behind, but I didn't know why he was talking so low to me.

"What is it?" I asked. "You've been so quiet. I know you think this plan is crazy. But—"

He shook his head. "That's not the reason, it's not about your father. It's something else. When you came earlier, Lydia and I had some suspicions about why you've been sick lately. I don't think you are."

I had no idea what he was trying to explain to me. "I'm confused."

"You're with child."

I released a long gasp. The words I've heard felt like it slapped me hard in the face. "No, I cannot be." I was speechless and couldn't react.

"Saiyuri, I wouldn't lie to you. The blood of the beast in me picked up these signs the moment you came to me and Lydia."

My mind shifted to the thought of Brynjolf. By the gods, why is everything happening now when he's not around. Suddenly I laughed to myself. I hardly know anything about raising infants. I think Brynjolf would know more about it than I do, since he was the first one to bring up the topic of starting a family.

"I'm guessing you and Brynjolf didn't plan this." Farkas guessed right.

I nodded. "He brought it up a few times, but we never actually planned it because I felt that I wasn't ready for that time." I sighed.

"Saiyuri, do all of us a favor, and try not to do anything risky while we help your father."

I laughed a bit, even though I shouldn't have thought of Farkas's words amusing at all. I know he was serious and concern for my life, as usual. "Of course. I'll be careful. If Brynjolf was here, he would probably tell me to stay behind. But I cannot do that."

As I laid resting in bed for the night, I placed my hand over my stomach, slowly massaging it imagining my child is there. They will be soon when the months have passed.

All I can imagine how would Brynjolf react when I tell him we're having a child. Would he be happy, and fearful for the life of mine and our child? I cannot say that I don't feel the same way. I do fear there's a possibility something can happen. The Dragonborn has many enemies. No matter where I go, there will always be danger around every corner. By an enemy finding out the Dragonborn is carrying a child, could increase the attempts for me to be killed. I guess I am ready to face these challenges that awaits.


End file.
